Lovers and Friends
by Serenity Shields
Summary: This is my little spin on the Sailor Moon world. The seal on the Dark Kingdom is weakening, and Usagi has her memory back. But she seems to be the only one who remembers.. What will she do to win back her prince?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I've blended the anime, the manga, and my imagination to write this story and put it into an adult setting. Well, most the time, anyway;) This is my first fanfic, so any _helpful_ comments are appreciated. If it sucks, tell me what about the story sucks. Thanks!

Prologue

It had been two years since Tsukino Usagi had become Sailor Moon. As Queen Serenity's seal that kept the Dark Kingdom from Earth weakened, so did the seal on Usagi's memory. She had thought that her memories were just dreams that she had been having from all the stress of becoming Sailor Moon, but when she had began dreaming of Chiba Mamoru as her prince, she had to start pondering other possibilities. There was no way that in any normal circumstance she would ever dream of him as her prince. It was just that simple.

In the beginning, it was the big things that had clued her in that maybe, just maybe, these were memories of a past lifetime, instead of dreams. Something like sitting in her classroom staring out the window, spacing out, and glancing next to her, and thinking, "Oh, there's Sailor Mercury." , when her gaze had found Ami. Yeah, that had been an interesting day that had resulted in a detention after yelling out "Whaaa!" like an absolute baka. She had found Rei in a similar fashion. By the time Makoto had come along, she had already figured it out with Luna, just what had been going on.

Usagi knew just who and what she was by now, two years later. What they couldn't figure out however, was why Usagi seemed to be the only one that had a detailed memory of the Moon Kingdom. She had been communicating with Minako from Mission Control, located in the arcade. Minako was still stationed in her own country, England. Only Minako had any memories from the Moon Kingdom, while the rest knew in their gut that Usagi was their princess and they had to protect her. Just as Tuxedo Kamen did.

Usagi knew in her heart that he had to be Endymion. The way he moved, the way he held her to him, the way he encouraged her, even the way he smelled, reminded her of Endymion. The Usagi part of her screamed in denial that her arch nemesis could be her crush, but the Serenity part of her knew it was true, and rejoiced in it. Then she grieved. Because unlike her, he didn't seem to know who he use to be, and her heart broke every time he looked at her, smirked, and teased her unmercifully.

It had taken six months for everything to slide into place for Usagi. A year and a half of agony, tears, friends and battles. Now, Minako was coming home, and it was time to put in a plan of action.


	2. Oblivious, Chapter One

Hey peeps! Thanks for the reviews, they let me know if anyone is reading or not. That's how I decide to do my updates. I kinda glossed over the start of the Senshi, and all, but I promise this chapter is more detailed. Thanks for reading!

Serenity Shields

Oblivious

Chapter One

Today was the day. Usagi was meeting Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako at the arcade for a Senshi meeting. Their very first one as a team. She had asked Minako to meet her earlier than the rest. There were some things she needed to discuss with the lead Senshi, privately. Usagi shook her head and sighed. It was the small things like that, that bothered her. When "talk about" became "discuss", and "alone" became "private". Small clues that were subtly telling her she was merging with her past self. Too bad it was only her that was being reminded.

Usagi sighed as she made her way along the sidewalk that would take her to the arcade, and her mind turned to one of her current dilemmas.

Mamoru had been gone for a month. Even the Usagi in her missed him. After a week of looking for him at the arcade, Motoki had taken pity and informed her that Mamoru had flown to England. After ten years of searching, some relative had found him. Mamoru had a family, and a new name. A real name, not one that had been given to him by an orphanage. He was Darien Shields now. He was the only grandson of some big shot corporate tycoon in the United Kingdom. Usagi had began to fear that he wouldn't come back. It would be just her luck to find her soul mate a thousand years later, only to have him move half the world away. The Senshi and her had even had to fight a youma by themselves last night, without Tuxedo Kamen.

The youmas. That was another dilemma. It had been two years since she had became Sailor Moon. She couldn't understand why the Dark Kingdom was taking so long to make a stand. The only logical conclusion Mission Control and Luna could come up with was that the seal was only weakening, and hadn't completely broken. Weakening, thus allowing a stray youma to slip in here and there. A part of her wished that it would hurry up and break, so she could defeat it and get on with her life. No doubt that was the Usagi part.

She cocked her head to the side as she entered the arcade and felt the cool air hit her. Funny how she had started to think of herself as two different people. She heaved another sigh and allowed her shoulders to droop, and her head to hang.

_Serenity this, Usagi that. When will it become me again?_,she wondered sadly, as she made her way to her normal booth. A faint tingle on the back of her neck was all the warning she got before she heard-

"You better not do that again, Odango Atoma, you might eat tile."

She whirled a round to see Mamoru, sitting with his back to her, facing Motoki behind the bar. Her heart soared, along with her temper. How did he do that? He wasn't even facing her! She bit the inside of her cheek, as she had done so many times before, to keep from snapping at him. Fighting with him wasn't going to make him fall back in love with her.

"Hi, Usagi." Motoki greeted her cheerfully. She gave him a quick smile, and raised her hand in a small wave before turning her attention back to Mamoru.

"You know, baka, you've been gone so long, I don't think I'm even going to grace that with an insult." she threw over her shoulder as she past him on the way to her seat. She had to sit down. Her heart was racing so fast, she thought that Mamoru and Motoki could probably hear it as she walked by. She sat at the normal booth, not far from the bar. She closed her eyes and began to do deep breathing, like Rei had taught her. She had to do something to calm the erratic beat of her heart before it burst out of her chest and killed her instantaneously. Then where would the world be?

During her breathing exercise, Usagi began to go over the things she need to speak with Minako about. She leaned forward and propped her chin up in her palm, elbow on the table. She needed to think of something other than Mamoru sitting a few feet away. If she thought about it too long she would probably embarrass herself and do something stupid, like fling herself at him. But, try as she did, somehow her thoughts kept going back to him.

She cracked her eyes, slowly. Mamoru was still sitting at the bar, talking to Motoki. He seemed so oblivious to her. Good. She could study his profile without having to worry about getting busted. She soaked up his image, noticing he had on black boots that almost looked like combat boots, and how well his dark indigo jeans went with his green shirt. It wasn't his normal jacket, but an actual tee shirt, with some white writing on the front that she couldn't make out at her current angle. He had black cord wrapped around his throat with what looked like a ring hanging from the third loop, the one closest to his heart. She couldn't tell, it was tucked into his shirt. And he was wearing a small silver hoop in his left ear.

_Hmmm…I thought he had his ear pierced, but he never wore anything in it. Wait, was that a flash on his hand?! Surely he couldn't have gotten married in just a month?! Oh, okay, it's on his middle finger…Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

She had important things she needed to focus on. She didn't need to be drooling over Mamoru, especially given what she was about to do to her friends.

_Okay, okay. Focus, focus, focus. This is really important. Safety of the world and all that. The Four Kings. They are out there somewhere. They were reborn too. How much you want to bet that the heifer queen is searching for them to do her dirty work? Again?_

Usagi groaned and squeezed her eyes closed, tighter. She really didn't want to have to do this, not to the girls…

_Get over it!_ she snapped at herself. _You have more important things to do. You know what has to be done. Even if you don't like it. There really is no choice. Four innocent lives hang in the balance, with a whole lot more hinging on the choice they will have to make, should Beryl find them. _

With her eyes still closed, she gently bite her lower lip and went over the importance of this day. Totally unaware of the current turn her fate was about to make…


	3. Or Maybe Not, Chapter Two

Author's Note: Hey you guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. This chapter is longer than I expected it to be. A lot. I went on a tangent with Minako, by accident, but I love her! I was thinking about breaking this down into smaller chapters but I figured, what the hey. I might as well get it out of the way. I'm sorry it seems a bit rushed, but I want to get into the main part of the plot. As for the title, the first chapter was "Oblivious", referring to how Usagi thinks Mamoru is oblivious to her. So with out furthur ado, happy reading!

Or Maybe Not...

Chapter Two

With her eyes still closed, she gently bite her lower lip and went over the importance of this day. Totally unaware of the current turn her fate was about to make…

Mamoru had been talking about his trip to England with his best friend, Motoki, at Motoki's arcade when he heard the doors slide open, accompanied by a loud sigh. When he saw his friend grin, he knew it could be no other person than the Odango Atoma. Only she could heave that loud of a sigh. He felt his own lips curve up. She just had that effect on people. He glanced up into the mirror that was hanging over the bar, and saw her shoulders slumped, and head hung low.

"You better not do that again, Odango Atoma, you might eat tile." he quipped. He saw her head whip up and her eyes glare at his back. Then, surprisingly, she looked happy to see him. No, surely he was mistaken. The Odango had probably reveled in a month free of him. He didn't understand himself, why he teased her so unmercifully. It was probably the way she responded so passionately.

_Whoa…better not use "Odango" and "passionately" in the same sentence…might lead to dirty thoughts…_He had to admit, if only to himself, he had formed a mild attraction to the Odango, after their first meeting. If it had been anyone else who had chunked a failed test paper at his head, he probably would have just picked it up, snickered, and promptly thrown it into the garbage can to be forgotten about. But there was just something about her that wouldn't let him leave her be. He hated to say it, but other than Motoki, she was really the only constant person in his life. He heard his friend greet her.

"Hi, Usagi." Motoki greeted her cheerfully.

Mamoru saw her reflection give Motoki a smile and a small wave, before continuing on to her seat. He was about to go into shock when-

"You know, _baka_, you've been gone so long, I don't think I'm even going to grace that with an insult." she threw over her shoulder as she past him. He smirked. Yeah, still the same old Usagi. And just as quickly, he frowned. Since when was insulting him beneath her? Snickering brought back his attention back to Motoki.

"What?" Mamoru demanded with a glare, making Motoki's smirk bigger.

"Face it, Mamoru, she's over you." he teased. "She's just not that into you anymore."

He blinked. What…? Usagi was over him? Wait a minute… He rolled his eyes and scowled at Motoki.

"Hate to break it to you man, but she was never hung up on me. There is no "getting over" me."

It was Motoki's turn to scowl.

"You _are_ a baka. How do you figure she's not? Look at the way you two carry on with each other. The passionate arguments. Have you seen her act that way with anyone else?"

Mamoru opened his mouth-

"Other Rei?" Motoki interrupted. "They're best friends, as close as sisters. Shouldn't that be your first clue? Man, the only thing the two of you are missing is the make-up sex."

If his mouth hadn't already been open, his jaw would be on the floor. Sex with the Odango? Oh, Gods, he couldn't go there. Somewhere in his imagination he saw sweaty bodies and hot sex. Shit, too late. Mamoru closed his mouth , forced his mind away from _that_ topic, and thought about what Motoki was saying. He had a valid point. So, maybe the Odango _did_ feel an attraction between them. He stole a quick glance in her direction. She had her eyes closed and was leaning onto the table, propped up by her elbow. Mamoru looked at Motoki, and shook his head.

"What are you talking about? She's too young to feel anything like that. And _don't _mention her and sex in the same sentence." he snapped. He glanced around again. It felt like someone was watching him, but just as quickly as it came, the feeling went away. He heard Motoki snort.

"Where have you been? She isn't fourteen anymore. Just look at her. I mean, really _look_ at her."

"No," Mamoru said in a tight voice. He did not need to start thinking of the Odango Atoma like that. Their relationship was a steady thing for him, and he didn't want to change that.

"Someone sounds a little frustrated to me." Motoki gloated. "Just do it, just a little look. What's it going to hurt?"

_Dear Gods, it could hurt _everything_, dumb ass._ But he was no longer listening to that little voice inside his head. He had already turned his head, with his body following. He swung the seat so that his back was to Motoki and he leaned back, elbows braced on the bar behind him.

She was still sitting with her eyes closed, biting her lip. His body instantly reacted to the image, and he quickly shoved the thought away. Usagi was sitting on the outside of the booth, in front of the big bay window, with the sunlight bathing her. She almost took his breath away with the beautiful picture she made. Her hair had lightened considerable, it was almost platinum but still had hints of gold. He tilted his head to the side with a small frown. When had she done that?

Out loud, he asked, "Did she dye her hair?"

"No. If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that it's been getting lighter for the past year." Motoki answered. Mamoru gave him a small jerk of his head that Motoki interpreted as "screw you". He hide a smile. Mamoru was actually staring at Usagi. He could have rubbed his hands in glee but held off, lest Mamoru catch him.

As for Mamoru…

_Her skin is really fair, she should get more sun…_

His eyes traveled down her face and her throat to where her shoulders lay bare from her modestly cut baby blue halter top. He purposely skipped to her back to avoid the temptation of looking at her breast. She was leaned forward, leaving the shirt to ride up. Her skin was exposed until her long white skirt met her lower back. He could see under the table that the skirt reached just below her shins and she was wearing golden sandals. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful…How did he not see it before?

_Oh, yeah, _he thought sarcastically, _because you were trying to avoid that._

He heard the doors of the arcade slide opened again, and he turned his head to see who had entered. Who he saw amazed him. She looked at him and seemed to freeze. Then she gave him a grin.

"Hello, Darien! Nice to see you again."

She looked at his shirt, and her grin became even bigger.

"Me too." she said as she went by him, going in Usagi's direction.

Mamoru was confused. What was she doing in Japan? And alive? He had heard from his grandfather back in England that the actress had been killed in an explosion fighting crime. It had been all over the news, with her friends sobbing out that she had been the real heroine that she was suppose to be portraying. And what did she mean, "me too"? He glanced down at his shirt and almost smacked himself. He was wearing one he had bought in England, that read "I'm Big In Europe." He looked to where she was. She had stopped two tables away from Usagi, watching her. Usagi was still sitting with her eyes closed.

The girl turned back to him with a serious expression of her face, and back again to Usagi. Then back to Mamoru. Then an impish look came over her face, and she held her index finger to her lips which curved into a small smile. She gave him a look that had shhh! written all over it. He watched as she silently made her way to Usagi's table. She leaned over, making her short peach colored shorts ride up, and said "Hello, Serenity." Usagi cracked her eyes open and murmured, "Don't call me that, _Emina_."

If he thought he was confused before, he was doubly so now.

_How the hell did Usagi know Wilhelmina Fairchild? A semi famous actress, who was rumored to be a copy cat Sailor Senshi, and, oh let us not forget, dead! And why is she calling the Odango Atoma _Serenity_? And why did Odango call Mina, Emina? A nickname? Yes, that had to be it…_

"I thought her name was Usagi…" he said out loud. He saw Mina give Usagi a long, sweeping bow, and an irritated look come over Usagi's face as she told Mina to sit down. The girls glanced in his direction and they started to speak in a language that Mamoru had never heard before. He heard Motoki chuckle, and he turned back to face him. He was surprised to hear that the Odango knew another language. Motoki was almost in a full blown laugh by now, but he too had a shocked look on his face.

"To answer you question, you know Usagi means bunny. It's her nick name. When she started high school, the teachers made her go by Serenity. Pretty soon after, the other students picked it up and most of them call her Serena now."

Serenity…it sounded so familiar to him…

"They look a lot a like. Hey, why'd she call you Darien? You change your name on us too?"

Mamoru looked back at the girls. Motoki was right. They did have similar features. Only, Usagi's hair and skin was lighter whereas Mina's hair was golden, and so was her skin. She looked sun kissed. And if Mina was golden rays of sun…then Usagi was definitely the silvery beams of the moon.

"Uh, hello? You going to answer me, or look at the hot twin chicks over there?"

"What?" he asked aggravated. First Motoki told him to look, and now he was getting annoyed that he was being neglected.

"I asked why she called you Darien."

He gave Motoki a "you're such an idiot" look.

"Uhh, cause that's my name. You forget already?"

Motoki shook his head.

"No, but you still go by Mamoru. Doesn't it get confusing with different names?"

Motoki had no idea. He had been named after his grandfather, so his family had called him by his middle name, Darien. But he wasn't about to go into that with his friend. He cleared his throat.

"According to the Japanese government, Chiba Mamoru doesn't exist anymore. Once my grandfather proved my identity through DNA testing, everything was switched over to my birth name. I told you I meet Mina while she was filming the Sailor V movie, in England. They know me as Darien Shields over there."

Motoki looked sad.

"Just like that, huh? Like Mamoru never existed?"

"Yes. It doesn't bother me all that much. They took a name from me that wasn't mine, and in return, I got my real name and grandfather back."

"One thing I don't understand though…"

Mamoru didn't understand a lot of things. Why Mina was here, how Usagi and she knew each other, the list went on.

"What?"

"She looks pretty good to be a dead chick." said Motoki, pointing to Mina.

Yeah, he thought so too. Something was bothering him about that, other than the obvious. He had heard the rumors her friends were blabbing on air about her being Sailor V. They might have been just trying to glorify her memory, but he wasn't sure. Sailor V had been killed a couple of days ago, and no one had seen or heard from her since then. The same was true for Wilhelmina Fairchild. The authorities had two witnesses stating that Sailor V and Mina were one and the same, and that she had went into the building never to be seen again. They were close to legally declaring her dead, if they hadn't already. So what was she doing here, in Japan, of all places?

There was only one thing it could be, he decided. If she was in fact a Senshi, she was here to be with the rest of them.

_Usagi and Mina resemble each other so strongly, they are probably just related. But it isn't like Odango to keep something like being related to an actress a secret. Unless… _

Mamoru wondered if Usagi knew she was related to a possible Senshi. It would make sense to keep quiet, if Usagi thought she was protecting her. Nothing else made sense…

"Listen, Motoki. Don't tell anyone about Mina. I want to investigate this some more." he instructed.

"You mean as your alter ego?" Motoki asked, earning him yet another glare.

"Don't talk about things like that with other people here!" hissed Mamoru. Motoki gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry, man. Hey, is that why you came back, all of a sudden? Because of last night?"

Mamoru gave him a suspicious look. How did Motoki know there was a battle last night? Mamoru nodded at him.

"I felt needed."

"Yeah, it happened not too far from here. I actually caught a glimpse of Sailor Moon."

Ahh that explained it.

Motoki relaxed some when he saw that Mamoru had bought his excuse. Inwardly, he smirked. Tuxedo Kamen wasn't the only one in the arcade with secrets. He looked towards Usagi, and saw that she was looking at him, eyebrows raised. He grinned at her. If he didn't miss his mark, he'd say that Sailor Venus had come home.

He shook his head. That was one gutsy cover. Pretending to be yourself in a movie. He glanced up when he heard the arcade doors open, and saw that the rest of the Senshi had arrived. His smirk grew. He had the heroes of Tokyo all under the same roof, and they didn't even know it.


	4. Reunion, Chapter Three

Reunion

Chapter Three

Usagi felt someone's gaze on her, and a presence standing near her. She wanted it to be Mamoru, but something told her that it wasn't.

"Hello, Serenity."

She cracked her eyes. Mina. She really wished people would stop calling her that.

"Don't call me that, _Emina_."

Mina's grin grew, and she gave Usagi a long, sweeping bow.

"I am here to serve and protect, princess."

Usagi gave her an annoyed look.

"Sit down, before you fall on your face."

Mina laughed and sat down next to Usagi.

"He's staring at you." said Mina in a low whisper.

"Who?"

"The prince. Endymion."

They both glanced at Mamoru, and sure enough, he was looking in their direction. Usagi switched to Lunar.

"You remember him."

It was a statement, not a question.Mina nodded.

"I remember lots of things." she said softly, responding in the same tongue.

Mina was the only one of her Senshi that remember their time on the moon. She hadn't remember the language as good as Usagi had, so Usagi had taught her. In return, Mina had taught her English. Mina's mother was half Japanese, so she already knew the language. Usagi had been immensely grateful for that fact, she had been worried that they wouldn't be able to understand one another.

Usagi saw the lost, sad look on Mina's face.

"Are you well?" she asked.

Mina gave her a heartbreaking smile.

"I'll be fine. We're together again."

Guilt crept into Usagi. She needed to change the subject, fast.

"I saw the news. They said you had died. I was starting to worry. The only thing that kept me from going crazy was the fact that Artemis hadn't notified me."

Mina nodded.

"I didn't mean for it to go down like that. It just happened, and I took advantage of it. Besides," she gave Usagi a tight smile, "I'm needed more here."

Usagi could tell that something major had gone wrong, in order for the girl to fake her own death.

"What happened?" she asked, gently.

Mina looked away.

"Sailor V was suppose to be injured, and out of action for a while. Wilhelmina was suppose to go to Japan, on a vacation. Neither was suppose to see the guy they were in love with kissing their best friend, after the explosion. Said guy and best friend wasn't suppose to reveal my identities." Mina's voice cracked before she continued.

"I didn't know what to do. They told everyone that I had been caught in the explosion. They all believed I was dead. Everyone was so eager to believe I was gone. I thought maybe that it was for the best, if I was." she finished quietly.

Usagi was quiet, giving the girl a moment to compose herself.

"What will you tell people, when they recognize you?" she asked.

"Easy. I am Aino Minako. I was Wilhelmina Fairchild's double." she paused for a moment. "I created Minako a while ago. You know, just in case…" she left the sentence unfinished.

"Double?" asked Usagi, curious.

"Yeah, someone who looks like a celebrity. Famous people hire them to be decoys, so they can have a private life. The decoys can go to parties and stuff, and act like their celebrity."

"And that's how some people would know you, and you would them. That's pretty smart."

Mina nodded.

"The prince recognized me. I froze for a minute. Then I acted as if nothing was wrong. I'm going to have to reintroduce myself to him, before he gets suspicious."

"Yeah, you're going to have to stop calling him "the prince" too. I think that will make him wonder." Usagi teased.

Mina looked at her, in the eyes. She could see that the princess was in pain, like she was. She sighed.

Usagi gave Mina a sad smile.

"I know." she said, referring to Mina's sigh. "Yours thinks you are dead, and mine doesn't even know I'm alive."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." said Mina, softly.

Usagi looked at her in askance.

"He was staring at you when I walked in. He notices you, trust me. You should have seen the way he was looking at you."

Usagi blushed slightly. She didn't miss what Mina was implying.

"He doesn't remember me, and he doesn't even like me. All we do is argue."

"Built up sexual tension." Mina offered. "Besides, does it really matter if he remembers? Why let that effect now? _I_ think you should just make a move. See how he reacts."

Usagi forced herself not to go red in the face. She couldn't image making any moves on Mamoru.

She snorted. Build up sexual tension? Sure….not likely.

"I don't think so. You haven't seen the way we fight…"

Mina rolled her eyes. Some people were just oblivious. She knew what she saw. She was the goddess Venus reincarnated. She knew lust and attraction when she saw it.

"You'll never know, unless you try. You can't just give up, before you even make an attempt." Mina urged.

"I know."

Then she heard Motoki utter those famous words. Sailor Moon. Usagi looked at him with her eyebrows raised. Why was he discussing her with Mamoru? She shifted in the booth when she caught his smirk. He better not have told Mamoru…or she would moon dust Motoki herself!

"Relax, they're only talking about the battle last night."

But Usagi's attention wasn't on Motoki anymore. It was on the three girls approaching them. She cursed silently. They were early.

She shot a glance at Mina.

"Do not, under any circumstances, mention Prince Endymion, or the fact that he's Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, _or_ Darien Shields." she ordered, still in Lunar.

"But why?" Mina looked confused.

"There are some things that I'd like to keep to myself. As I'm sure you would." Usagi answered meaningfully.

Mina's eyes widened. Was she referring to-? No, Mina couldn't go there. With a rush of realization, she suddenly understood Usagi. There were just some things you couldn't talk to others about. She felt touched that Usagi had with her.

Mina nodded to Usagi.

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Serenity." she answered, teasingly.

"Don't call me that." groaned Usagi.

"Well, what else am I suppose to call you?"

"Usagi." she snapped.

"I can't do that, princess."

They heard laughter from the approaching girls.

"We try to tell her that, but she insists. So we just call her Sere." a dark haired brunette informed her.

Mina grinned. Sere was Suri. Hebrew, for princess. She had a feeling who this one was.

"You must be Ami."

The girl with short hair and dancing sapphire eyes nodded. Ami was wearing a white tank top and a deep blue skirt that fell to her ankles.

"This is Rei and Makoto."

Mina studied the girl with ebony hair and amethyst eyes. Rei was wearing a short sleeve red shirt with grey dress pants. She had a quiet, dignified air about her, but Mina could sense the temper that probably lurked in the Martian. She turned to the tall auburn hair and emerald eyed girl who wore a dark forest green tank top and white shorts. She was probably the oldest of them all, Mina thought to herself. She saw them studying her as well. She wondered what they saw.

The three girls were staring at the golden haired and aqua eyed girl that was to be their new leader. Each sensed the power lurking beneath the cheerful exterior. None missed the air of authority that clung to her. She smiled at them, and inclined her head.

"I'm Minako."

With that, the tension was broke, and the three Senshi slide into the booth across the table from their leaders. They bombarded her with thousands of questions, about her flight, her life in England, any and everything they could think of. She answered, cheerfully, and got in some questions of her own. After an hour, they were fast friends and it seemed like Mina had always been there.

"Guys, I hate to cut into things, but we need to talk about, uh, _stuff_ ." Usagi said.

"Right." Rei said, looking around the arcade, noting that Mamoru was still there.

"Let's go to my place." Makoto suggested. She looked at Minako.

"I live by myself, so we don't have to worry about interruptions." she explained.

Minako nodded.

"I'm going to have to find a place myself."

"Why? Aren't you going to stay-"

Usagi interrupted Ami.

"She'll explain everything when you guys get to Mako-chan's place."

They all looked at her with askance.

"Aren't you coming?" Mina asked.

"Yes, but I have to take care of something first. You guys go ahead."

Mina looked like she was going to open her mouth, so Usagi hastily said,

"It's about what we were talking about earlier."

Mina's mouth curved into a slow smile.

"Okay, we'll see you in a few."

The girls all looked at Minako for answers. It wasn't like Usagi to be secretive about anything with them.

"Let's go!" Mina announce cheerfully.

They all reluctantly got out of the booth, leaving Usagi behind.

On their way out, each girl gave a farewell to Mamoru and Motoki. Mina stopped for a bit longer than the others.

"Well, I bet you're a little confused, huh, Darien?" she asked Mamoru with a grin at his confused face. "It's me, Minako."

He still looked confused, so she fed him the story that she had concocted. She wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but then again, it really didn't matter. He was one of them, even if he didn't know it. He wouldn't expose her. She left with a wink at the cute blonde behind the counter.

Mamoru and Motoki stared after her. After a moment of silence, Motoki spoke up.

"Well, that certainly makes more sense than coming back from the dead."

Mamoru held in his snort. He hadn't believed a word she said, but he also understood that as a Senshi, she had to have a believable excuse if someone were to recognized her. She couldn't very well go prancing around with out one. So, for her sake, he agreed with Motoki, and acted like he had bought her story.

He saw Motoki glance over his head.

"Umm, I going to the back, I have to get more…supplies. Be back." Motoki said in a hurry, and almost bolted through the door behind the bar that lead to the storage area.

_What the hell got into him?_ Mamoru thought to himself as he turned his chair to see what had his friend darting for the escape route.

_Ahhh, shit._

Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm evil for ending it there. I'll confess, I'm a little stuck on how I should write this next scene. I have a pretty good idea, but it's still difficult to make it flow. Never fear, I shall figure it out. Please review! I LOVE hearing from you!


	5. A Passionate Discussion, Chapter Four

Author's Note: This is my attempt at sensual humor. You guys have to tell me how I did. Really. I don't know if this turned out quite the way I had in mind...I have also written a completely seperate story about Ami and Zoisite, called "Like The Rain", if anyone is interested. Happy reading!

Chapter Four

A Passionate Discussion

Mamoru held in his snort. He hadn't believed a word she said, but he also understood that as a Senshi, she had to have a believable excuse if someone were to recognized her. She couldn't very well go prancing around with out one. So, for her sake, he agreed with Motoki, and acted like he had bought her story.

He saw Motoki glance over his head.

"Umm, I going to the back, I have to get more…supplies. Be back." Motoki said in a hurry, and almost bolted through the door behind the bar that lead to the storage area.

_What the hell got into him?_ Mamoru thought to himself as he turned his chair to see what had his friend darting for the escape route.

_Ahhh, shit._

Usagi saw him eying her warily.

_He probably thinks that I'm going to argue with him…_

Well, she was never one to disappoint. She moved to the stool next to him, and plopped down.

"Where'd Motoki go? I wanted a milkshake." she said, pouting. And just as she had expected, he rolled his eyes.

"You know, Odango, he has other things to do then serve your needs."

Ahh…the perfect opening. She gave her best "I'm sexy, and I know it" grin.

"Yes, I know, but none as…satisfying."

He turned and gaped at her. She wanted to burst into a fit of laughter, but she held it in. Oh, but this was too easy. She did have the upper hand when it came to this little game, after all. She had too many memories of what exact buttons she could push to get the desired responses. Poor Mamoru, he really had no idea.

"After all," she said, leaning towards him, " Milkshakes are so…yummy."

Mamoru almost fell out of his stool. Milkshakes…she was talking about milkshakes! For a minute there…no, this was Odango. She had no idea what she had inadvertently implied.

"So…is he coming?"

She was going to kill him! After all these years of beaming him upside the head with different objects, of running him down in the streets, she had finally found a sure way to off him! And she wasn't even doing it on purpose! Gods save him from innocent teenagers…

"Baka? Are you listening to me?" Usagi demanded.

_A little too closely…_he thought.

"Yes, Odango, how could I not, with you shrieking in my ear? I don't know when he is coming back, he didn't say." he answered her.

_Well, of all the nerve!_

"I wasn't shrieking, you jerk!"

They both winced. Oww, she was now. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry." she said, a bit sheepishly. "Sometimes I don't realize how loud I can get."

He groaned silently to himself.

"Odango, are you trying to kill me?" snapped Mamoru, before he realized.

Usagi gaped at him, innocently.

"What? All I did was apologize! You act like I've never done it before, and you're dying of shock!"

_Mind out of the gutter, pervert…_

"Yes, well, that's _before_ you realize it's me you've plowed into. Then you go off on me, like it's my fault you weren't paying attention, and talking to your cat." he shot back at her.

Usagi felt her face turn red. So he'd noticed that, huh? How embarrassing, no wonder he thought she was such an airhead. Darn Luna…shouldn't be talking to her out in public like that…

"Err…Well, at least she doesn't insult me every time I talk to her!"

_Oh, how lame was that, Usagi!_ she railed at herself. _And what a whopper too…_

Mamoru snickered at her.

"She probably would if she could _talk_, Odango."

He hit the nail on the head with that one. The jerk. Well, at least he didn't know he had gotten one up on her. She leaned closer to him, perching on the edge of the stool.

"She would not! Luna loves me!"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…and a lie…but she does love me!_

On a reflex, he leaned toward her, trying to intimidate her with his height. And inwardly frowned when she didn't budge, as if she was used to being crowded and towered over. Then he smirked. She probably was, she was so short.

Usagi saw Mamoru's smirk, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Odango, you do realize that you are fighting with me about a _cat_."

_Baka, you do realize that you are close enough to kiss…_

Her gaze dropped to his lips. She wondered if they were as soft as she remembered, if he was as skilled as she remembered…Unconsciously, she leaned closer, her knees touching his thigh. He was sitting facing the counter but his body was angled, leaning towards her. She gripped her hands together, to keep herself from reaching out to him.

"What are you doing?"

He was saying something, she knew she was suppose to be paying attention to him, arguing with him, but she was captivated by his mouth.

"Do I have something on my mouth?"

He quickly licked his lips, to wipe away anything that might be residing there, and still she didn't answer him. Usagi sighed when she saw his tongue sweeping across his mouth.

It really wasn't fair, what he could do to her, and not even know…

"Odango!"

Usagi jumped slightly.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I wasn't listening, I was watching your lips-" Usagi broke off, horrified.

Had she actually told the jerk that she was checking his lips out?

Mamoru's eyes widen at her.

_She didn't just say what I think she did, did she? Cause I could have sworn she just said she was eyeing my mouth…_

He saw her face flood with color, watched her blush travel down her neck and over the tops of her breast. At least the parts that he could see with the halter top she was wearing.

_Nice…_

Belatedly, he realized he was staring at her breast, but he couldn't seem to make himself look away. Hey, if she could stare at him, then she was fair game.

Usagi watched his gaze at it made it's way down to her chest. Where it stayed. Minako was right! He had been staring at her! She gave a little jump of glee, knocking her knees against his thigh, and watched his eyes swing back to hers.

_Ahhh, he's so cute when he blushes…_

For a moment, neither said anything or moved a muscle. Then Usagi gave into her urge, leaned up, and kissed him.

At first, it was just a light brush of lips, but a flash of memory, a spark, and the next thing she knew, she had Mamoru's face in her hands, pressing her mouth against his in a most insistent manner. Inwardly, she gave a sigh of relief she didn't know she had been holding when she felt one of his hands cover hers and pressure on her mouth. He was kissing her back!

_Too fast, you're going too fast…Please remember me…_

Her two selves were at war with each other. Even as Usagi, she knew that this kiss had been a long time in coming. She wasn't as naïve as some thought, especially since she had gotten her memory back. She knew that there were only two ways her "relationship" with Mamoru could go. They would progress until they either A.) Killed each other, or B.) Ended up in bed with each other.

When she was fourteen, she hadn't wanted to think like that. Sailor Moon couldn't kill someone just because they were an arrogant, cocky jerk, right? So that had only left one option available. At least, that's what she told herself…Usagi would never, ever admit that this jerk could have made her feel anything for him, when she was fourteen.

Her communicator going off was what ended the kiss.

_I swear to Moon Goddess Selene, someone had better be dying!_

Mamoru jerked away from her, as if waking up from a daze, and she sighed. He turned to face to counter and she saw his jaw harden, a tell tale sign that he was getting angry. She hoped that it wasn't at her…

"Sorry, that was my…beeper. It's probably the girls…" she pause, looking at him.

_Say something, please, just say something…_she begged silently.

_Why did she have to go and do that?_ he fumed to himself. _A teenager, man, a teenager! Where did she learn to kiss like that? Why me? Whymewhymewhyme?_

Mamoru's thoughts were swirling in his head, furiously. He always knew that one day, their present relationship would end in a huge explosion, he just didn't know if it would be the good kind or the bad kind. It seemed like the Odango had taken matters into her own hands. He guessed he couldn't fault her in doing something he had always wanted do, himself. It'd be a shame if all the pent of passion had gone to waste…

He knew he should probably say something. At least look at her. But he was feeling too awkward. He had forgotten who he was, with that one kiss. And he had wanted more…

Author's Note: Sorry to leave off there, folks. But I got to go to bed. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. They keep me driven, and I really do love opening my email and seeing them there, all nice and encouraging. Oh...I was wondering...would anybody be interested in reading the Senshi's stories? I already have some of Minako's written. Their stories would include their takes on this, as well as deal with their personal stuff. You'll understand better in the next chapter or two. Anyways, thank you so very much for reading!


	6. Determination, Chapter Five

Author's Note: Thank you all! You are awesome! I'm sorry that it took longer than my usual chapter a week, but my computer is acting buggy. I have changed my review thingy to allow anonymous reviews. Honestly, I wasn't even aware that you had to do it. I'm a newbie here, so thanks Inuhanyoukags92 for that bit of info!

Okay, let try to address some of the questions..

Chibiangel413- The Four Kings…they are a mystery, waiting for their story to be written. However, I will tell you this…they have been reborn, just as the Senshi have. As you will read in this chapter, they are good…_for now_. As for the Silver Crystal, I can't say right now. Just know that Usagi isn't so concerned with _finding_ it.

Edens-MonlightAngel- Yes! Mamoru does need to man up! I'm just trying not to rush the relationship, at this moment. Just remember he is a very private guy, and he wasn't use to Odango Atoma doing more than yelling at him. He never imagined she would kiss him…Ha! I got him there!

Shantie1984-lol, you are too funny, So Cal girl. I read your reviews, and I just crack up!

I just want to assure everybody that I will finish this, before I began the others. I just hope that I can keep the timeline correct, when writing the Four Kings. Oh, if Usagi seems a bit bipolar, that's done on purpose. She has to deal with her past and present selves, and they aren't always on the same page. Okay, on with the show!

_Her communicator going off was what ended the kiss._

_**I swear to Moon Goddess Selene, someone had better be dying!**_

_Mamoru jerked away from her, as if waking up from a daze, and she sighed. He turned to face to counter and she saw his jaw harden, a tell tale sign that he was getting angry. She hoped that it wasn't at her…_

"_Sorry, that was my…beeper. It's probably the girls…" she pause, looking at him._

_**Say something, please, just say something…she begged silently.**_

_**Why did she have to go and do that? **__he fumed to himself__**. A teenager, man, a teenager! Where did she learn to kiss like that? Why me? Whymewhymewhyme?**_

_Mamoru's thoughts were swirling in his head, furiously. He always knew that one day, their present relationship would end in a huge explosion, he just didn't know if it would be the good kind or the bad kind. It seemed like the Odango had taken matters into her own hands. He guessed he couldn't fault her in doing something he had always wanted do, himself. It'd be a shame if all the pent of passion had gone to waste…_

_He knew he should probably say something. At least look at her. But he was feeling too awkward. He had forgotten who he was, with that one kiss. And he had wanted more…_

By this point, Usagi was definitely uncomfortable. Mamoru refused to look at her, choosing to stare at the counter top instead. Her communicator went off again, and she quickly snatched it out of her hidden pocket. She jammed a finger down on a planet symbol, and hissed.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

Mamoru gave her a side glance. She was holding a pink compact, and pressing buttons. He figured it must be a new type of cell phone, and she was text messaging. He shook his head. This girl had a habit of talking to things that couldn't talk back…

Usagi looked back at him, and caught his eyes. This time, he didn't look away, to her relief.

"Umm…the girls were beeping me." she fumbled for an excuse.

He nodded.

"New cell phone?" he asked, politely.

She gave him a blank look, then looked at the communicator. Ahh…

"Yeah, we'll go with that."

He gave her confused look. She just gave him an airy smile, and choose not to say anymore about the matter. She quickly dropped the communicator back into her 'pocket'. Another awkward moment of silence past, then-

"Look, I'm-"

"Listen, I don't-"

They both stopped, and their faces were flushed. Usagi gave an uncomfortable laugh, and Mamoru sighed.

"Go ahead, finish what you were saying." he told her.

"I just wanted to say that I don't go around kissing guys like that." her face was becoming more red, she could feel it. "I've had this…I don't know, this _curiosity_ to see what would happen if I did. With you." she stressed that last part.

Now, what had possessed her to say that? Then again, she rationalized, it wasn't like she could tell him the truth.

"I'm your guinea pig?" Mamoru asked in disbelief. Of all the things he had expected her to say, that wasn't one of them.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Usagi yelped.

"Then explain yourself."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Was he going all royal on her? 'Cause she could show him royal…Calm down, calm down…She took a deep breath.

"What I meant was, I wanted to know what would happen if I kissed _you_. What it would feel like if I kissed _you_."

He was back to staring at the counter, and she could have screamed in frustration. She hopped of the stool. She wasn't going to embarrass herself anymore. If he couldn't talk to her, then so be it. Usagi turned, and walked away.

She didn't get very far. His hand shot out and caught hold of her wrist, bringing her to an abrupt stop. She turned her head to look at him. He was still seated, on the edge of the swivel(ah, there is the word I was looking for, for the last two chapters!) chair, leaning towards her with his legs in between them.

Usagi looked at him, one eye brow raised in a silent question.

"Why me?" he demanded.

Once again, she did something he didn't expect. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Why not, baka? Don't _even_ pretend that you can't feel the tension between us. There's something there, and I want to know what. I'm tired of arguing with you. I'm tired of fighting with you. I feel like I'm wound up, about to go off. There has to be more than this."

His eyes glittered dangerously.

"So you thought to seduce me, to find out?"

She gaped at him. He had definitely changed. Had he been Endymion, she would have been on top of that counter, her clothing being flung off. Endy had never tried to fight their chemistry, and he had never accused her of seducing him!

"You call that seducing? A little kiss?" she asked, incredulously.

He felt his eyes narrow. What did she know about seduction? He had never seen her even talk to another guy.

She shook her head slightly.

"You know, you're right. I was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you. You aren't who I thought you were." She lightly tugged her arm, expecting him to release her. Which he didn't.

Mamoru didn't know why he felt disappointed in her words, as if he had let her down. He felt a surge of anger go through him. What did she mean, who she thought he was? She had no clue. All they did was argue, and that was about her. She had no idea who he was, so she need to stop acting like she did.

"You're right. You don't know me. I'm not one of your teenage class mates you can tease and run away from." he said, coldly. "You need to get those ideas out of your head, and come back when you grow up."

Usagi's eyes widen at him. And then she almost smiled. So, there was some Endy in him after all.

"Why, Mamoru, I have grown up," she almost purred, as she turned to face him completely. "I'm not fourteen anymore."

She couldn't say what had possessed her to say that, but she would blame Serenity for it. Usagi knew that if it had been up to her, she would have fled in embarrassment a long time ago.

Inwardly, Mamoru frowned. The Usagi he knew would have fled out of the arcade by now. And damn, she was the second person to say those words to him, in the space of one day. He let his eyes travel down her body, and back up to her face. His grip on her wrist tightened, and his lips curved ever so slightly. She hadn't fled, _yet_.

"Darien." he said in a low voice.

She blinked in confusion.

"If you're going to call me something other than "idiot" and "jerk", than call me by my name."

Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"You're a fine one to be talking about names. You probably don't even know Odango Atoma isn't my real name."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Eye rolling wasn't in the image he wanted to project. He was trying to scare her off. So he could go back to his nice, routine life. Where everything had it's purpose.

"Fine, _Bunny_ it is."

He gave her wrist a slight tug, and she went willingly.

"That's cute. You English-lized my name, _Darien_."

"You caught onto that, huh?"

"Yes, I did." she replied, in English.

"You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?"

"I can, if you want me to be." she said suggestively.

With that, he gave up his seductive pretense. He couldn't go par to par with her. Mamoru didn't know why, and he certainly didn't know how, but she seem to know all the little things to turn him on, and she didn't seem like she was letting up any time soon. He flung her wrist away from him.

"Truce!" he snapped at her.

"Why Darien?" she continued, in her sexy little voice.

"For my sanity!"

"Ah, so you do feel an attraction for me!" she said triumphantly.

"Are you blind, of course I do." he gritted out, between his clenched teeth. "But I'm too old for you."

She opened her mouth, only to interrupted.

"Fine," he snapped. "You're too young for me."

Usagi grinned at him. She could argue the point with him, but she had spent too long in the arcade as it was. She needed to get back to the girls. Just as quickly as her grin came, it left too.

"You're right. We'll just go back to the way we were. I have to go now, Darien-san. It was a pleasure chatting with you."

He saw the empty look in her eyes, and the sudden change in her mood. Why had she agreed so easily?

Suddenly, she didn't feel like talking to him anymore. She was too young for him? She didn't know about that, but she really had to get back to the girls. They had a mission to complete, probably the toughest one yet. She didn't know how they were going to pull it off, but she knew that they had to find a way.

Mamoru watched her turn and walk away, a slight feeling of unease settled in his stomach. Something was wrong with her. She was serious, all of a sudden. And a serious Bunny was just something he had never seen. He fervently hoped that he wasn't the cause of all that concentration. It couldn't be good for his sanity, if he was.

She was walking out of the sliding doors when she tossed a comment over her shoulder that had his groin tightening, at the same time informing him that she hadn't quite given up.

"I'm sixteen. I don't know about in the U.K., but here, it means I'm legal."

_Fuck…_

"And so that's what happened." Minako said, wrapping up her explanation.

The girls all gave her sympathetic comments, and so on. She gave them a grateful smile. It was so good to be in the company of others like her. She glanced over at Mars, who was trying to reach Sere, yet again.

"Relax, she said she'd be here soon."

Rei looked up at the blonde with a small frown.

"I know, but her mood has changed. I'm worried, she sounded so…unlike herself."

Ami and Makoto gave each other uneasy glances. Rei was normally right about weird things.

They all turned at the soft knock on Makoto's apartment door. A second later, Usagi walked in. Rei was right, she did look depressed.

Minako rushed to her princess. If Darien had done anything to her…She would crescent beam his ass all the way back to England, prince or no prince!

"What's the matter, Sere?" she asked in an almost whisper. "Did he do something?"

Usagi looked at her, and smiled.

"No, nothing like that. But we all need to talk. It's Senshi business."

Minako lead Usagi further into to room, where the rest of their friends were sitting on the floor, around a table. Usagi looked around Makoto's apartment. She loved it here.

The living room was small but cozy, with hanging plants and flowers. The carpet was beige, the furniture was cherry wood and the deep emerald green that Mako-chan loved so much. Usagi gave a small sigh of regret as she saw the rest of the Senshi sitting around the table, looking worried.

She didn't deserve such great friends, she thought as she took her place among them.

"Guys, I need your help."

She set about explaining what she need from them, all the while watching Minako's face getting paler and paler.

_Of course, she's the only other one with a memory…_

"Please listen, and don't interrupt, no matter what. Save you're questions until the end." she told them. They all nodded, with the exception of Minako, who looked away.

"When the attack on the moon came, there were four great warriors from Earth leading the pack. They were all good men who had been brainwashed into believing that the moon was the cause of all of earth's problems. They honestly believed that the moon was trying to enslave the earth, and the terrains grew jealous over the power of the Silver Crystal. They wanted the power for themselves, to throw off the yoke of the supposed slavery of the Lunarians."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"You should know that the relations between Luna and Terra…well there weren't any. Queen Serenity sensed the evil spreading across the earth, and had the moon close it borders. We failed in our duty to protect the earth from outside evil. Somehow, Metaria slipped in, and took over a young woman, Beryl. Maybe if we hadn't been so busy fighting ourselves, we would have noticed sooner…Anyways, Metaria turned Beryl into a powerful sorceress, and she enslaved the terrains. They formed a powerful army, lead by the four heavenly kings. Kunzite,"

It was there that Minako flinched.

"he was the leader, and highest ranking, other than the Lord Prince. Then there was Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite. If we want to stop history from repeating itself, we need to find them before Beryl does. If she gets her hands on them, we probably won't stand a chance. We don't have the Silver Crystal to help us this time." she finished.

Usagi glanced over at Minako, and saw the horrified look on her face.

"Sere, you can't seriously mean to find them, they betrayed us!"

"Mina, I am serious, we have to." she said softly. Tears welled in Mina's eyes.

"I…I don't think I can…not him. Please, if it has to be done, then so be it. But, let me have someone else. I can't go through that again…" she pleaded to her princess.

Usagi shook her head. So Mina had known what Usagi had planned. And she had guess correctly that she was the one that had to deal with Kunzite. She looked into Mina's pain filled eyes.

"My friend, if there was someone else who could stand against him, I would. But you are the leader of the Senshi, and he is the leader of the Shitennou. It's only right."

"There's something you're not telling us."

Up until then, the rest of the girls had been quietly watching the exchange between their leader and princess.

"You're right, Rei. There is something I'm not telling you. But that's something you're going to have to figure out for yourselves. I can't let the past influence the present."

"I hate when she goes all cryptic on us like that." Makoto said, sighing. Ami agreed with her.

"Shouldn't we be trying to find the Silver Crystal?" Ami asked.

"I'll do that. I'm the only one who can. I need you to devise a way to find the location of the Shitennou, using your computer. Do you think that you can?" she asked.

Ami looked at her, slight awe in her eyes.

"You know, as long as I've known you, you still surprise me when you say things like that."

"_Ami_." she groaned.

"And just like that, it's gone." Rei mumbled. Usagi rolled her eyes.

Ami took out her computer, and started tapping away at the keys.

"I might be able to find some sort of energy pattern, if I-" Usagi zoned out, listening to her techno talk. Honestly, she could stand so much.

"I can give you approximate locations," Mina interrupted after a while.

Usagi gave her a grateful smile. Mina might not like it, but she was still going to help get the mission accomplished.

"Look for Jadeite in the far east…well actually, that would be around here …" Mina said thoughtfully. "Anyways, he should be around here, somewhere. Scan North America for Nephrite. I can't remember where, exactly, but he use to be from somewhere down south. As for Zoisite, try Europe. I never really knew too much about him, _somebody_ was pretty private when it came to things like that." she said, glaring over at Ami, who was too busy typing the information into the Mercury computer to notice.

"What about Kunzite, where should I look for him at?" Ami asked, still not looking up.

Mina's jaw clenched. She had a pretty good idea where she could find him.

"Try the middle east."

Ami finished typing the information in, and closed the computer with a sigh.

"I've programmed the computer to pull pictures and backgrounds on any potentials." she stated.

Usagi nodded.

"Okay, now we have to divide into who goes after who." Usagi said.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Well, you heard Minako, Rei. They are from all over the world. Some of are going to have to go and get them."

The girls started to protest, but she shook her head.

"No, please don't argue. I've already decided."

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but only two of us can actually get up and leave with no one the wiser." Rei said angrily. The two being Minako and Makoto.

"I have my grandfather, not to mention Politician Pain In My Ass."

The others shifted around nervously. They hated it when Rei's father was brought up. He seemed to bring out the worst in her. Mina just looked at everyone, confused.

"Ah, we'll explain later, just don't mention him." Makoto said, patting Mina's hand.

"Okay…"

Ami's computer let out a loud beep, and they all jumped. She reached for it, and slowly opened it…

Author's Note 2:So sorry to end there, on that note. I took way too long to get to the point of this chapter, I know. I told you I was having a rough time writing the scene between Usagi and Mamoru. And I had to write it about a hundred times 'cause my puter keeps crashing, so if it's jumbled, I do apologize. I also didn't think I need to go into the story of how the Four were involved in the war, and so on. That much hasn't changed. Oh, I already know where the Shitennou come from, all except Zoicite. So, ya'll decide amongst yourselves where in Europe he's from, and let me know.: wink: Just kidding. But, seriously, I don't know where he should be from. If you have an opinion, it would be great of you to share it. You know, this is completely off the subject, but I was wondering, if the Shitennou played instruments, who would play what? I know, random. But there is a point to this, I promise. Jadeite strikes me as the guitar type, and Zoisite the piano. Mamoru, Nephrite, and Kunzite…any ideas?


	7. Past Relations, Chapter Six

Author's Note: Owww, my poor wrists! This one is long. I hope I answered some of your questions in it. I have added some links in my profile that you might want to check out. It's not a must do kinda thing though. Just thought it would be interesting... Sooo tired...It's almost 2 a.m. here, and here I am, slaving away to bring you a new chapter. That I posted once by mistake...See, I AM tired. But it's because I am so very thankful of your reviews that I am posting this, so soon. It may not be error free, but something by me usually isn't. So happy reading!

_Ami's computer let out a loud beep, and they all jumped. She reached for it, and slowly opened it…_

Chapter Six,

Past Relations

When Ami opened the Mercury computer, she blinked.

"Oh wow." she said in a soft voice.

The other girls all leaned towards her, their curiosity peaked.

"What? Did you find one?" demanded Rei.

"Who? Which one is it? Lem'me see!" said Minako, almost climbing over the table.

"Is he cute?" asked Makoto.

"Umm…Yes, I did find one. He's here in Japan…Let me check which one." Ami answered. "And I don't know if he's cute or not. I have to pull some more information on him. I didn't think we would find one so close."

Makoto closed her mouth and smiled. Rei rolled her eyes.

"I want that one." she told them. "There's no way I could leave the country. I have too many duties at the shrine, and my father isn't going to let me anywhere near a passport. I'm not trying to be difficult, honestly."

"I know," Usagi murmured.

"Yeah, besides, you're second in command. If I can't be here to protect Usagi, then it's your duty to do it." Minako answered her.

Rei blinked, and the rest of the girls turned to look at Minako.

"I am?" Rei asked.

"Uh…" Minako trailed, looking over at Usagi, who sighed.

"It's okay. They're going to want to know some things. It's only right to tell them."

Minako nodded. As long as those "some things" didn't influence their choices for the future. Inwardly, Mina smirked. She had a suspicion on which Shitennou was here in Japan, and Rei had no idea what she had just done to herself.

"Yes, Rei, you are. Now, who else has any questions?"

Rei, Ami, and Makoto all opened their mouths and started bombarding her with questions. Minako sighed before she interrupted.

"Okay, wait! Let's just start with the FAQ. I'll begin with Ami, then Rei, than Mako-chan. Don't get mad, that's the planet order, so blame them."

She turned to Usagi.

"How come you never said anything to them?" she asked, with a little heat.

Usagi seemed to shrink.

"I don't know. I've answered some things, but I never knew what was safe, and what wasn't. Besides, you were all so much closer to each other." she said in a small voice.

"But Sere, we loved you too." Mina said, feeling guilty that she had almost snapped at the girl.

"I know, but please, don't call me that. I'm…I'm not her, anymore." Usagi begged them. "If you could only understand…I feel like I'm two different people. I'm being pulled in two different directions. I just want to be me, Usagi. My other life, it's like a vivid dream that sometimes spills over when I'm awake. I have no control over it. But I do have control over what my friends call me. And I choose not to be called by a dead girl's name." She couldn't even bring herself to say it. "So please, call me Usagi. Or Bunny." she added as an after thought.

Minako frowned. She remembered her life, but it wasn't like a dream. The things she could remember, she remembered clearly, and she didn't feel like two different people… She wondered why that was…

"We've called you that before, haven't we?" Rei asked. "Bunny, I mean."

Usagi thought. Then she nodded.

"Yes, that was my nick name on the Moon. Only a few called me by it. I guess maybe that's why my name is Usagi now."

"Okay," Ami spoke up. "I'll only call you Bunny. Or Usagi. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were that upset about it."

The others agreed with her, and soon Minako was describing Ami's past.

"Let's see. Ami was Princess Aminta of the planet Mercury. You were a lot like you are now, very studious. You were always carrying around a book, or a new computer program with you. Mercury was very technically advanced. Aminta was a bit of a practical jokester, though. Oh, you had blue hair too, like when you are Sailor Mercury, instead of brownish-black. You're eyes are still the same. And no, I can't answer any technical questions." Mina said with a smile, before continuing.

"You loved to play the harp. You had a lovely singing voice, like a bell. But that didn't matter, because you were too embarrassed to sing in public. But you would sometimes, with Rei and I. And there was that one time, I over heard you singing to Zo-"

"MINA!" Usagi interrupted.

Minako gave her a sheepish look, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry."

"Who, who was I singing to?" Ami asked, eagerly.

"I can't say. But don't worry. That was the past, it doesn't matter now. I'm sorry, but I can't remember your parents' names."

"Hermione and Lyre." Usagi offered.

"Right." Mina nodded her head in agreement.

"You had an older brother, Hermes. He was heir apparent to the throne. It was just the two of you, and your parents."

" Thank you, Bunny. Now Rei. You use to be Princess Raewen of Mars. Your mother's name was Carwen. She was the younger sister to the king of Mars. I remember her clearly. Carwen had the prettiest light purple hair, and blue eyes. She wore it long, like you do now. Sadly, she died when you were young and the king, your uncle, adopted you. He had all boys, while you had a younger sister, Tomoe, from your father's side. You loved to sing. You lead the daily prayer chants and we'd always have some song stuck in our heads that we'd be singing.Your voice, it was...hauntingly beautiful."

"Tell her the rest." Usagi urged.

"If you think it's such a great idea, then you should tell her." Mina snapped.

"It's not place." Usagi snapped back.

"Tell me what?" Rei asked, anxiously.

"We're going to tell you about Mina now." Usagi said, smugly.

Mina heaved a sigh.

"Fine. If I must." she said between gritted teeth.

" I was Princess Emina. My mother was Amora, queen of Venus. Amora, her sister Eido, and their younger brother Cupid were triplets. I had twin younger brothers, Ceiro and Caron. I would have been the next queen, if I hadn't been born with the seal of Venus. That was how we knew that we were Senshi, when we were born with our planet's seal. So, when I was old enough to choose, I gave up the throne to Ceiro."

"How come you had to choose?" asked Mako-chan.

"Because, guarding the Crowned Princess of the Silver Millennium, Serenity-ohime sama, was a full time job. And so was ruling a planet. You couldn't be ruler and Senshi."

Usagi, said princess, cleared her throat.

"_Anyways_, Eido married the Lord King of Terra-"

"What does this have to do with me?" Rei interrupted, running out of patience.

"If you would let her finish, she would tell you." said Ami, meaningfully.

"Sheesh, you _still_ don't have any patience, Rei-chan. As I was saying, Eido married the Lord King of Terra, King Andymion. She had Crown Prince Endymion and his younger brother, Andrew."

Mina stared around the table, intently.

"Is any of this sounding familiar to you?" she asked nobody in particular.

"Princess Eido…she was Sailor Venus, before you, wasn't she?"

Usagi and Minako stared in shock at Rei.

"You remember?" Usagi asked in surprise.

"No…" Rei said slowly. "I have these visions…I don't know if any of it is for real, or if I imagined it."

"No, you're right." Minako said excitedly. "You're starting to remember, which means Ami and Mako-chan shouldn't be too far behind. But like I was saying. Amora's and Eido's younger brother Cupid, he had two daughters, by different women. When his first wife died, he remarried the princess of Saturn. His first wife was Carwen, princess of Mars, you're mother."

To say Rei was shocked was an understatement.

"So that means that we're cousins?" she asked, dazed.

"Yes."

It was silent for a moment, before Ami spoke.

"That does make sense. Rei-chan is so beautiful, that it would be logical to conclude that she had Venusian blood in her."

Usagi nodded her head.

"When I first saw her, before she reawakened, I couldn't believe how pretty she was. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, before I saw Minako-chan. I still don't know who is more beautiful."

Minako and Rei shifted on the floor uncomfortably.

"Well, it depends on what your type is." Makoto said. "Minako-chan is all golden and Rei-chan is a fair skinned dark beauty."

"They prefer fair guys." Usagi giggled.

The girls turned to her.

"I offered Darien to Ami-chan and Rei-chan, but they told me they'd rather have someone blonde, like Motoki." she told Minako.

"Motoki…Motoki…the guy from the arcade?" Mina asked. Usagi nodded, and then realization dawned on Minako. Andrew.

"Oh, my goddess, Usagi, that's his br-"

"I know, Minako-chan."

Minako took a moment to let that sink in. And then she smirked. She turned to Ami and Rei.

"So you like blondes, huh?"

They both looked at Minako with guarded expressions, and she laughed.

"Oh, this is too easy, Usagi-chan." she turned to look back at Usagi.

Usagi gave a small laugh.

"Be nice Minako-chan. It isn't nice to laugh when they don't know what you're talking about."

"I could tell them." Mina said, suggestively.

"Yes, do tell." Ami said, while Rei said sarcastically,

"That would be nice."

"No, Mina, you're going to far."

Mina sighed.

"Fine then. I'll just say that it was the same way back then, and move on to Mako-chan, who definitely did not prefer blondes."

"Mina, stop trying your luck. It's going to come back to haunt you." Usagi warned.

"Trust me, it already does."

"What about me?" Makoto asked.

"Well, Mako-chan, if beauty was a Venusian trait, then your mother should have been from Venus too. She had fair skin and the greenest eyes. And her hair. Her hair was the most vibrant red I've ever seen."

"Actually, I think she was from Mars." Usagi interrupted Minako. "You know, because she was all like, grrr."

"Usagi means she kicked ass." Minako explained, and then continued. "Her name was Athena. And she _was_ from Mars. They weren't discriminate about their warriors, like Jupiter's all male army. Anyways, your father was King Raiden and you had a whole heck of a lot of brothers. Some older, some younger. Your older brother, Zeus was heir apparent and became king after Raiden and Athena were killed in an accident of some sorts, I can't remember what kind. You look a lot like her, even now. Oh, you also had this star gazing thing, too." Minako said, mischievously.

"What do you mea-"

Ami's computer beeped again, and they all look towards her.

"Oh, sorry." she said, embarrassed. "I forgot."

They gaped at her.

"You forgot about him?" Rei asked, incredulously.

"Hey, this is our past we're learning about here." Ami said defensively. " Besides, I found another one too."

Again she was bombarded with the questions. She typed away on her computer for about two minutes, and turned to face Makoto.

"Do you have a television that I could plug this into, so you can see the screen too?"

Makoto got up from her position on the floor and stumbled to a tall cabinet where Usagi knew the t.v. was behind the closed door.

"My legs fell asleep." Makoto complained, as she opened the doors to the cabinet. She could hear the other girls shifting around and grumbling in agreement.

Ami moved next to her with plugs that had appeared out of nowhere. She plugged them into the t.v. set, and ran the other ends to her computer. At once, an image of a young man appeared on the screen. One that Usagi and Minako recognized.

"Is he one of them?" Ami asked, as she sat back down on the floor at the table.

Usagi nodded, and Minako answered yes. No one noticed the blood drain out of Rei's face.

Ami typed more on her computer, and the picture filled the screen. The man appeared to be in his early twenties. He had wind blown blonde hair and laughing blue eyes.

"Oh, wow." Makoto said, breathlessly.

"Nice." Minako murmured.

"His name is Jedidiah(jeh dih DY ah) Jadeite. His date of birth is August 17th, 1986. He'll be twenty-two next month. He is an Australian native, but he's here in Japan, attending the university…The same one Darien-san goes to. His parents are deceased and his aunt raised him, as well as taking over their family company." Ami informed them.

"Oh." she said in surprise, a moment later.

"What?" Rei asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"It seems that he's actually famous back in Australia. He not only partially owns a major corporation, but he is apparently in a band as well."

The screen flashed to a blurry picture of Jadeite on stage. He was standing in front of a microphone, singing, while his hands were playing an electric guitar. His hair had fallen into his eyes, and Rei's breath caught in her throat. This was the man. The one that she had seen in her visions. She knew instantly that she had made a mistake in claiming him, and that he was an immediate threat to her. And he was so close…

"That's all I have, so far. Give me some time, and I'll have more." Ami promised. She hit another button on the computer, and a different picture popped up.

This time it was a tall and lean young man, with long curly blonde hair and mischievous green eyes.

"Oh, wow." Makoto reiterated.

"He's so cute." Minako gushed, and Rei had to agree with her.

"He's so…so…so…" Usagi stumbled to find the right word.

"Beautiful…" Ami finished, in breathless wonderment.

The others looked over at her in shock as she continued to gaze at the screen. Minako cleared her throat, and Ami's cheeks turned pink.

"Ah, is he one?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah." Minako said, in amusement, as she nudged Usagi. Usagi grinned back at her.

Ami cleared her throat and began.

"Zhawn Zoisite. Date of birth November 10th, 1987. He'll be twenty one this year. He's Gaelic, born and raised in Ireland."

The screen glitches, and Ami frowned, reading further, silently. Then a horrified look came over her face.

"Oh no!"

She frantically began to tap at the keyboard.

"What? What's going on?" Usagi asked, worriedly.

"He's a computer hacker. I think he has a program to download a virus onto anyone's computer who may be searching for information about him." Ami said hurriedly, still typing into her computer. After a moment, she said back with a sigh of relief.

"Well?" Makoto prompted.

"I was right. He was attempting to download something onto my computer, but I think it was spy ware. I managed to block it in time, but if this had been a normal computer, it probably would have been toast."

"So now he knows we're looking for him." Rei stated.

Ami shook her head.

"No, he doesn't know _we're_ looking for him, only that someone is."

Makoto gave an awkward laugh.

"Well, Ami-chan, I think I'm going to pass on him. He's all yours. You two probably have a lot you can talk about. You know, computers and stuff. You can take him." Makoto said with a wave of her hand.

"You know, I think I will." Ami murmured to herself, to everyone's surprise and delight. Then she looked up and noticed their expression of glee.

"For purely the pursuit of knowledge of course." she said hurriedly.

"Yeah," Rei snickered. "Knowledge."

"And nothing to do with, what did she call him?" Minako asked, teasingly. Usagi laughed.

"Beautiful." Makoto said helpfully.

"Don't worry, Ami-chan, I believe you." Usagi said in a totally unconvincing manner.

"Guys, stop teasing me!" Ami begged. They all laughed and apologized.

"Are you sure it's still safe to run the program, for the other two?" Rei asked Ami, teasing aside.

"Yes, I think so. It didn't take very long to find Jadeite and Zoisite, so hopefully, we should know where the other two are by morning. Then we can began to make preparations."

"Until then, I recommend a slumber party! I'll cook!" Makoto said, enthusiastically.

"I'm in!" Usagi cried.

The others chimed in, and she was instantly relieved that nobody was asking anymore questions about the past. It was almost like they instinctively knew that the more they learned, the more it would hurt. Usagi prayed that this time, things would be different.

Author's Note 2: And no, the Shitennou are not all a part of Jadeite's band. And when I say that Rei's voice is hauntingly beautiful, think Amy Lee of Evanescence. When you think Jadeite's band, think Kenny Wayne Sheppard. Or Seether...or Hinder...Oh, did I surprise anyone with the Darien and Motoki thing? Or the Minkao/Rei/Hotaru thing? I was trying to stay away from the usual, even though I really like the idea of Rei and Mamoru being brother and sister. They both can seem so lonely at times...I guess if I had to choose who Ami's voice sounds like, it would be Taylor Swift...but even that doesn't seem right. Anyone have a good comparison? I hope that answered any questions that might crop up. You should be able to tell by now that they do know that Usagi is their princess. I am also sorry that Darien wasn't in here. But he will be in the next chapter, Truce Off! When the girls leave, the rest of the chapters will be just Usa and Mamo, okay?


	8. Truce, Off! Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. I know the last chapter wasn't what you wanted, but it was necessary. I didn't want to start in the middle of the story. Everybody would have had more questions, and I thought that I'd just go ahead and write it, to avoid confusion. I did breeze through the other Senshi in this chapter. I apologize ahead of time for all the lyrics. Rei has her own tangent in this, but not quite as long as Minako's was. The beginning of this story has been slow, but bear with me.

Truce, Off!

Chapter Seven

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako all had a lovely night. They got to know each other better, talked about their lives, hopes, and dreams. But the next day was school, and they had to force themselves to get out of bed to get ready.

Usagi moaned that they were waking her up too early, when Ami told her that they had found another Shitennou.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. We only have this week, and then we have Summer Break." Ami said, comfortingly.

When the girls were dressed and assembled in Makoto's living room again, Ami opened her computer, and a picture of a tan, dark haired man appeared. His hair was a rich wavy brown and his eyes were russet, a mixture of brown with a touch of red.

"Nero Nephrite. Date of birth February 5th, 1985. He is located in America. Florida. Not too much else is known about him, other than his parents died just a few months ago. He is raising his younger sister with his grandparents, his last remaining relatives. He's father was from Puerto Rico…he had dual citizenship."

Another beep from the computer, and another picture popped on the screen. This time, it was a man with dark tanned skin. His eyes were a steel grey, and his platinum hair was a sharp contrast to his skin. He wore an expensive looking suit and an expression that suggested that you not approach, let alone talk to him. To say the least, he was intimidating.

Even Ami hesitated before she launched into her info-spiel.

"Amir Malachi(Mal-uh-kye, like tie) Kunzite. Date of birth April 22nd, 1980. He's from Saudi Arabia. His mother was an English citizen. He also had dual citizenship. He owns a petroleum corporation, which is stationed in England and Saudi Arabia. And guys, get this. Amir isn't his first name, it's his title. He's royalty in his father's country."

Now why didn't that surprise Mina? She snorted. It wasn't good enough to be a king in one life time, he just had to be royalty in another…

"Geez, Minako-chan, no wonder you didn't want him. I feel sorry for you." Rei muttered.

"But still, he's a pretty good looking man." Makoto said.

"Yeah, but those are the ones you have to watch out for." warned Minako.

They all nodded.

"I guess we are all in trouble then." said Ami.

"We better get going, before we're late." Rei replied.

"Don't forget I have cram class, today after school." Ami called as they were headed towards the door.

"I have a class too." Makoto called back. "I should be finished by six though."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Mina, who was left behind in Makoto's apartment. When the appropriate time came, they said farewell to Rei, and Makoto, Ami, and Usagi made their way to school.

At lunch, Makoto asked more questions about her past.

"Usa, what was my name? I forgot to ask, with all the excitement last night."

Usagi swallowed her food before answering.

"Carmelita. We called you Lita, for short."

"Thanks, Usagi-chan. You'll never know how grateful I am that you and Minako-chan have given me back some of my past."

All Usagi could do was nod.

It was after school, and Usagi hurried to the arcade by herself. She had parted ways with Ami and Makoto, each going to their own after school class. She was suppose to meet Rei and Minako. When she walked into the arcade, Minako was leaning over the bar, talking to Motoki, who was standing on the other side. She was wearing jean shorts and a sunshine yellow halter top.

"Do you have a dock I can plug my iPod into?" Minako asked him.

"Sure." he said, reaching under the bar and pulling out a funny looking dock. It wasn't until Mina had dropped her iPod into it that the shape took place.

"It's a robot! A robot D.J.!" she exclaimed. Motoki grinned at her.

"Hold on, I'll hook it up to the bigger speakers." he told her.

"Hi Minako-chan!"

Minako turned and gave Usagi a big smile. Usagi blinked. There was something different about her…

"Your eyes are blue!" she gasped.

Minako's grin grew bigger.

"Yeah, I took my contacts out. I'm not posing as Wilhelmina Fairchild anymore, so I don't need them."

"Okay, all finished." Motoki said, retuning.

"Yay, now we can dance Usagi-chan! I was bored sitting all alone in Mako-chan's apartment, so I came up with a few ideas. Since the girls are going on vacation soon, to mostly English speaking countries, I thought we could start speaking English, you know, to get them use to it, and all."

Usagi nodded.

"That's a good idea. We could all use the practice. I'm sure the others won't mind."

Usagi gave a quick glance around the arcade.

"Are we the only ones here, Motoki? Usually there are more people."

"Probably preparing for tonight's karaoke." Motoki answered, smoothly side stepping her question. Usagi didn't notice, and Mina looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. Usagi clapped her hands together.

"I forgot all about that! Oh, I'm so excited!"

Mina looked back and forth from Usagi and Motoki.

"Karaoke?"

"Oh, Minako-chan, this will go good with your idea! Motoki started karaoke nights a couple of weeks ago. We sing mostly American songs, oldies and stuff."

"Ever since the youmas began attacking, I thought it would be a good idea to have a safe place at night for kids to hang out, instead of roaming the streets. It sounded like a better idea, now that they are attacking more frequently. Almost once a month now." he explained, in a low voice.

Mina was instantly on her guard. He had called them youmas, not demons. Only she and her fellow Senshi called them that. Only they knew their true nature…

"It's okay. He knows." Usagi said, so softly Mina barely heard her.

Mina gave a hard look at Motoki.

"Is he trust worthy?" she demanded, quietly.

Usagi didn't know why they were practically whispering, since they were the only ones there, but she had learnt long ago that discretion was the best policy when discussing Senshi business.

"You know he is. He's know for years, and he's kept our secret."

Mina nodded. That was right. Motoki was from their past and a good friend of Darien. She sighed. Not to mention Darien's past brother. So many connection to their past, in one area. She wondered about that.

She pressed the button that activated her yellow iPod, and it turned on with a blinking screen. She scrolled the list and settled on one. She turned back to Usagi, her sudden seriousness gone.

"Okay then, Usagi-chan, let's dance!"

Usagi blinked.

"Did someone say dance?"

They all turned to see Rei walking towards them, still in her school uniform, like Usagi. Usagi smiled in greeting as Mina grinned.

"Yeah, now that you're here, you can join us, Rei-chan!" Mina chirped. She boosted herself up on the bar top as Roxette's "She's Got The Look" came blaring over the arcade speakers. She stood up, and began swaying to the music as Motoki laughed. She raised her hands over her head and moved to the beat of the music.

"Come on up, guys!"

Rei and Usagi laughed, as they both shook their heads no.

"Oh, come on! It's just us! Live a little!" she whined. She ran her hands back down her body, and down to her hips, where one finger crooked and wiggled, beckoning them to her. Usagi laughed harder, and gave in. She stepped up to the bar and Mina reached down to help pull her up.

The two blondes moved together, in sync. Mina turned Usagi to face the far end of the arcade, where their regular booth was. They were standing sideways to the arcade entrance, moving their hips in time to the music, Mina standing behind Usagi. She clasped Usagi's hands and raised them over their heads. The action cause Usagi's uniform shirt to ride up to reveal her flat tummy.

"Come on Rei-chan." Usagi cooed down to her.

Still laughing, Rei shook her head.

"No way, someone might see."

"Pooh on them!" Mina scoffed. "They'll just be mad that their not in between us. Come on up!"

By this time, Motoki had gone back behind the door to the supply room, but Rei couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching the girls on the counter. She glanced around quickly, and didn't see anyone. She shrugged. Usagi and Minako looked like they were having so much fun…

"Okay! I give up, you've convinced me!" she relented. The two blondes laughed, and helped Rei onto the bar where she began to move in time with them. Mina moved so that Rei was sandwiched between her and Usagi. As the music continued, Mina backed away from them, and they spread out a little. As much as the bar would let them, anyway.

When the music faded, Mina hurried back over to the iPod, and hit a few more buttons.

This time Warrant's "Cherry Pie" came on, and Mina began singing the lyrics.

"Swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn, swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home, swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right, if I think about baseball I'll swing all night, yea." here she made the motion as if she were actually swinging a baseball bat, and Usagi and Rei giggled.

Then they all chimed in.

"Swingin' in the living room, swingin' in the kitchen, most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'. Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her, so I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater. I scream, you scream, we all scream for her, don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her. She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise tastes so good make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie oh yea. She's my cherry pie, put a smile on your face ten miles wide, looks so good bring a tear to your eye, sweet cherry pie."

Only Rei noticed the blonde man who had crept into the arcade. He was eyeing her with an intensity she only saw Ami use when solving a math problem. Amethyst meet clear, sky blue eyes, and an immediate attraction flared. Something flashed in his eyes, something dark and sensuous and she swallowed. Rei knew this man. The man from her visions. The visions that told her this man wanted to claim her body, her heart, and her soul. The man she had been foolish enough to volunteer to protect.

Jedidiah Jadeite. His eyes left her face and traveled the length of her body, taking in her tight fitting shirt and short skirt. Why it wasn't long, like Usagi's uniform was, she didn't know. And she went to a catholic school. One would think her uniform would be more modest than Usagi's… His eyes met hers again, and he smiled a predator's smile.

She had stopped dancing when she had noticed he was watching, and he mouthed the next lines to her, with slow deliberation so she completely understood what he had in mind.

**Swingin' to the drums, swingin' to guitar, swingin' to the bass in the back of my car**_._

Rei gaped at him as he turned from her and made his way to the back of the arcade. The two blondes had stopped dancing, and looked at each other in apprehension. They too had recognized him. Two pairs of blue eyes and one of amethyst followed him to where he took his seat, his back to them. Right across from Darien…

Usagi felt herself go red in the face.

_Of course…he __**would**__ be here. _she thought sarcastically.

Which meant he had been present for their little show. Just her luck…She glanced at Rei, and she saw her embarrassment. Rei slipped off the counter and into one of the swivel chairs, silently. Usagi wanted to do the same, but when she glanced back over and saw Darien with his half smirk and eyebrow raised, her pride wouldn't let her. So she did the only thing she could.

She stuck her tongue out, which only served to turn the half smirk into a full blown one. Yeah, well, whatever. She quickly plotted revenge. Usagi glanced over at Minako, who was trying unsuccessfully to look innocent. The turncoat.

"You are so going to help me plot revenge, traitor."

Mina grinned.

"Of course, princess, I live to help you. I already know what you're going to do. What are you planning to sing for tonight's karaoke?"

"I dunno."

"Ahh, but I do, Usagi-chan, I do. But until then, dance with me."

Joan Jett's "I Love Rock And Roll" came on, and Usagi let a small smile come to her lips. Yes, the perfect revenge. Make him want her more…As far as she was concerned, there was no more truce. Nothing was stopping her now...

I saw him dancin' there by the record machine

I knew he must a been about seventeen

The beat was goin' strong

Playin' my favorite song

An' I could tell it wouldn't be long

Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'

Usagi lifted her shirt over her head, so she only had her mid drift baring undershirt on. She let her uniform top slide behind the bar. She raised her hands over her head and rolled her hips in time with the music, facing his direction. Mina came to dance behind her, trailing her fingertips over Usagi's shoulders and down her back. She knew that they had Darien's attention by now.

I love rock n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock n' roll

So come an' take your time an' dance with me

He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name

That don't matter, he said,

'Cause it's all the same

Usagi snapped her fingers in time with the music and let her hands slide down over her face, over her chest, down her breast, down her rib cage where they came to rest at Mina's hand on her stomach. She knew they were probably making a spectacle of themselves, bumping up against each other, but she was having fun watching his reaction. Darien's gaze had followed her hands and snapped back up to met her eyes when her hands had come to a rest. She allowed her smile to go wider and mouthed the next lyrics to him.

**Said can I take you home where we can be alone **

His eyes were hot on her. She knew he wanted her. There was no mistaking it now. Her eyes went wide when she saw him stand up and stalk towards her, muttering something to Jadeite. He walked up to the bar, and without saying a word to her, snatched her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulders. She let out a surprised squeak as he carried her off to destination unknown.

Usagi saw Rei's shocked face, saw Rei raise out of her chair to come after her, when Minako stopped her. Rei stared after Usagi and Darien with a frown on her face, while Mina had sat down on the bar, and wiggled her fingers in farewell, smiling all the while.

"This counts as a…a…a failure of duty! I don't call this protection!" she hollered, shaking her fist at them.

"I don't see you complaining!" Mina yelled back, before Darien carried her out the doors of the arcade.

Author's Note 2: Yes, yes, I know. Evil author, evil! It's horrible of me to end it there, but I promised myself that I would stop at eleven, and it is now eleven thirty. I have to go to work tomorrow, or I would add more. So sorry, but I work at a doctor's office, so I need all the sleep I can get, so I can be alert! And have patience when it comes to a certain doctor who believes everyone should know what the hell he is talking about when he goes into doctor mod…Good night!

The following is just an FYI, taken from wikipedia, about the Song Cherry Pie

The lyrics contain many metaphorical and blatant references to sex: "Swingin' on the front porch/Swingin' on the lawn/Swingin' where we want/'Cause there ain't nobody home", "She wanted me to feed her/So I mixed up the batter/And she licked the beater", etc.

The lyrics are generally about a man bragging about his sexual exploits (swingin') with a woman who is very attractive and who is the object of desire of many men. However, at the end of the song, the woman's father finds out about the pair's relationship: "Swing in the bathroom/Swingin' on the floor/Swingin' so hard/We forgot to lock the door/In walks her daddy/Standin' six foot four/He said you ain't gonna swing/With my daughter no more."

The song title itself may be another blatant reference to sex. Here, the terms both "Cherry" and "Pie" may be used sexually, as Cherry is slang to refer to a virgin (as used in the context "pop one's cherry" or to take their virginity, specifically when breaking the hymen during sex), and Pie is slang for vagina.


	9. Heart To Heart, Chapter Eight

Author's Note: You guys are so wonderful to me! I must have the best readers. Your reviews are so detailed. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. I hope this chapter I didn't make the characters too much out…of…character…for…my…characters…Did that make sense? Okay, let's see, where to start…

Aliadriel: Thank you for bring that to my attention! I'm kinda embarrassed, because I already knew that. But when I first started this story, Nephrite's father was going to be from Colombia or Cuba, however, those places didn't fit into what I have planned for the way his parents met. So I had to change it and forgot to edit the rest. Sorry!

Okay, without further ado, the chapter everyone has been waiting for!

Heart To Heart

Jadeite. He walked up to the bar, and without saying a word to her, snatched her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a surprised squeak as he carried her off to destination unknown.

_Usagi saw Rei's shocked face, saw Rei raise out of her chair to come after her, when Minako stopped her. Rei stared after Usagi and Darien with a frown on her face, while Mina had sat down on the bar, and wiggled her fingers in farewell, smiling all the while._

"_This counts as a…a…a failure of duty! I don't call this protection!" she hollered, shaking her fist at them._

"_I don't see you complaining!" Mina yelled back, before Darien carried her out the doors of the arcade._

Chapter Eight

Darien had been sitting at the bar, studying, when Mina walked in. She greeted him and Motoki, and pretty soon, they were chatting amicably. Mina and Motoki, anyways. Darien had finals he wanted to ace, so he studied. After a few annoyed looks, he decided he was better off on the other side of the arcade, away from the video games and Motoki's and Minako's conversation.

He snorted. Motoki was trying to flirt with Mina, but so far, she had been ignoring the playful hints. Darien studied her. She was a beautiful girl, with her golden honey blonde hair and curvy body. She wasn't as thin as Ami, who was willowy, but not as built as Makoto. She was wearing short blue jean shorts, which were riding up as she leaned against the bar, and a sunshine yellow halter top. Yes, she was very beautiful indeed. Yet, despite this, Darien couldn't feel an ounce of attraction for her.

His thoughts turned to another attractive blonde, and as if on cue, Bunny walked into the arcade. He slid deeper into his booth. He didn't want her to catch sight of him and start to tease him again. He had tried so hard last night to forget about her lips against his, but the more he tried, the harder it became to forget. She was earlier than expected, and still in her school uniform.

_She must have come straight from school, like normal. Must not have had detention today…_

Darien heard her discussion with Mina and Motoki, about karaoke, and about their friends going on vacation. Motoki must have started the karaoke thing after Darien had went to England, because he had never heard of it until now. And vacation… Maybe he would get lucky, and she would go on one too. Then he heard Mina say something about dancing. It was about then that Rei arrived.

He watched as Mina got onto the bar and started to dance. He couldn't help but smile. She was so playful. He watched as she begged the others to join her, and grinned when she pulled Bunny up with her. This was going to be interesting…

_Should be nice and embarrassing for her, when she realizes I'm here._

Darien saw the wicked glint in Mina's eyes before she turned Bunny to face his direction. Watching Bunny move her hips to the music was arousing him ever so slightly. He watched as Mina clasped Bunny's hands and raise them over their heads. His gaze slid down Bunny's body to where her shirt had revealed bare flesh. He heard her coo for Rei to join them, and to his surprise, she did.

Rei was an extremely private and reserved person. Probably because of who her father was. Her privacy only served to intensify the rumors swirling around that she was a freaky psychic girl. Darien never believed he would ever see her dance on top of a bar counter, in the arcade. But there she was, and laughing about it too.

Warrant's "Cherry Pie" was playing, he groaned to himself. They were all out to get him. He saw his friend from school arrive. He didn't miss the way Jed looked at Rei, and wasn't surprised to see him try and charm her. Darien snorted.

_Yeah, good luck with that, buddy._

He watched Jed approach, saw him grin.

"G' Day, mate. Who're the girlies?"

Darien grinned back. Jed always insisted on speaking English with him, even though he could speak perfectly good Japanese.

"The Odango Atoma is Bunny, the other blonde is Aino Minako, and the other is Hino Rei."

"Rei." Jed let her name roll off his tongue. So now he had a name to go with the face that plagued his dreams…

"Sorry, but I don't think she'll be interested."

Jed arched an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Darien smirked, but he was no longer looking at Jed.

"She yours?"

Only, Darien wasn't paying attention to Jed. His gaze was riveted on a figure behind his blonde friend. Jed turned slightly, so he could see who Darien was staring at. Jed relaxed, when he realized that Darien wasn't interested in Rei, and he would have no competition from his friend.

"Which one is yours? The sexy one, or the cute little bunny one?"

Not a second later his question was answered, when the "bunny" one stuck her tongue out at Darien. Then he saw a devious light enter her eyes and a small smile touch her lips. He felt sorry for Darien. In his experience, when a woman got that look, it wasn't good for a man. Usually, it meant the man was due for some sexual frustration.

He wasn't a bit surprised when the petite bunny stripped off her shirt, but boy, he could tell Darien was. And then, he _was_ surprised when she started her little dance, because the "cute little bunny one" became the sexy little tease.

_What the hell does she think she's doing?_

Darien furiously thought to himself. He knew Jed was studying him, waiting to see what his studious, controlled friend would do. Hell, he didn't know what he was going to do himself. He never expected her to affect him so bad. He couldn't believe how turned on he was getting, and he had only _kissed _the girl.

Once. Yesterday. She shouldn't be able to effect him, all the way across the arcade. Ye Gods, he hadn't even touched her.

He watched as her hands skimmed over her face, her breast, and down her stomach. Darien's eyes snapped back to look at hers. She gave him a wide, teasing smile and mouthed the lyrics to him.

**Said can I take you home where we can be alone **

He hadn't touched her. _Yet._

But by the gods, he was going to. Now.

Darien stood and stalked over to her. He tossed an unintelligible excuse to Jed, who grinned and chirped,

"No worries, mate."

He saw Bunny's clear crystal blue eyes go wide, and felt a smug sense of satisfaction. It was time to turn the tables, and this time, he wasn't going to back down. She was a sixteen year old girl. He was a twenty-one, almost twenty two years old man. He knew he would have the upper hand, once he got his hands on her.

Closing the distance between them, he didn't even stop to say anything to her. He just plucked her around the waist, threw her over his shoulder, and headed out the door. Darien heard her yelling at her friends, but he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. He was too busy trying to think where he could take her, away from prying eyes. He walked out the arcade and turned down the alley that he had used to turn into Tuxedo Kamen on numerous occasions.

Whack!

"Where are you taking me, you jerk?!" she demanded, after she had thumped him on the back.

Okay, so they were back to that now. He snorted.

"Where do you think I'm taking you, Odango?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked!"

She was starting to wiggle on his shoulder, in an effort to escape. He lifted his hand and gave her bottom a firm smack. He grinned when he heard her gasp of outrage.

"How dare you?!" she demanded.

"No, Odango, how dare _you_? What did you really expect me to do after that little stunt you pulled?" Darien asked, as he deposited her on the ground. Then he promptly backed her against the wall.

Usagi glared up at him. He was trying to intimidate her again, she just knew it. He had backed her up against the wall, preventing her from escaping. He had walked so far back into the alleyway, she could barely see the people walking on the sidewalks.

"I expected you to frown and maybe tease me. I didn't expect you to freak out on me!" she hissed in response.

"Sorry, Odango, you can't always get what you want."

"Don't I know it…" she mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Darien demanded.

"If I wanted you to know, I would have spoken louder!" she fired back.

"And if you hadn't wanted me to hear, you wouldn't have opened your mouth." he said, advancing until their bodies touched.

"I guess that's just the crux of the problem, huh? We're fine with each other, until one opens their mouth." she said hotly.

If he had been thinking properly, he would have been impressed that she knew the word "crux" and even more so that she had used it properly. But he wasn't. He leaned down and placed his hands on the wall, one on either side of her head.

"So that's the problem, huh? You don't like my mouth."

Usagi's gazed dropped to his mouth.

_What was he saying?_

"It's such a shame, because I like yours…especially when it's pressed against mine…" he murmured. He watched as her lips parted in surprise. Just like he thought they would. Then he leaned all the way in, pressing her body against him and the wall. He took her mouth in a crushing kiss.

He felt her surprised gasp against his lips.

Usagi was completely unprepared for his action. She had expected him to rant and try to intimidate her, like last time. Not kiss her. Especially like this. Darien's kiss was bold and demanding. Her nerves sizzled, making her body tingle in long forgotten want. She stood on her tippy toes and reached her arms around his neck, bring him closer to her.

He didn't pull away from her, like she thought he would. In fact, he didn't protest at all. He dropped his hands from the wall to cup her waist. She hugged him tighter to her and he got tired of leaning down. He lifted her, so the wall was supporting her weight and she was on an even height with him.

Usagi felt a thrill go through her. She was in an alley way, pressed against and making out with Darien. She could feel his erection against her stomach, igniting her desire even more. It had been so long since she had felt him like this and she wanted him badly.

Darien's head was swimming. Her reaction had caught him off guard. One minute, he was trying to scare her off with a kiss and then the next, he had her pushed up against a wall, attempting to get as close as he possibly could. Just as he was reaching down to bring one of her legs around his waist, he heard one of her friends call out for her.

Abruptly, the spell was broken. He released her quickly and stepped away from her. Usagi was so surprised, she almost fell to the ground.

_Wha…?_

She shook her head, trying to clear the fog. Which was extremely difficult, if she took in account that her body was still urging her to throw herself into his arms again.

_What happened? Why'd he stop?_

Then she heard Rei call out for her.

Usagi knew that she needed to keep Rei from coming to look for her. If Rei did, she was sure to know what had happened. Darien's face was tinged red and his breathing was still erratic. Not to mention his body looked wound tight, like he was about to fight. She also knew that she probably wasn't faring any better. Usagi turned to the alley entrance.

"I'm okay! I'll be back in a minute!" she called to Rei.

"I'm timing you!" was Rei's response.

"Fine!"

Usagi turned to look at Darien and wasn't surprised to see that he had used the time to collect himself. He was once again the cool, rigid, and arrogant college guy she knew so well. She opened her mouth, only to be cut off.

"Listen. We can't keep doing this."

"Why not?" she asked him softly.

Darien studied Bunny. He took in her flushed face and glassy eyes. This was most likely her first brush with lust and she was understandably curious. He could understand that. He just didn't think that he should be her teacher. She probably fancied herself in love with him, or something.

"I'm in love with someone else." he replied firmly.

Usagi gaped at him. Unbelievable…

"I didn't know you were seeing somebody."

She saw his jaw harden.

"I'm not."

"I don't understand. You're a popular guy. You don't show interest in any of the girls at your school. How is it that you're in love with someone, but not with them? From what I hear, they would jump at the chance." she said, slowly.

Darien raised his eyebrow at her.

"And who has been telling you all this?"

"Who do you think? Motoki has let some things slip, and I've managed to pull the information together. Surprised?"

Darien ignored her question. He couldn't believe Motoki was gabbing to Usagi about him. Then again, Motoki probably hadn't meant to.

"So, why aren't you with the one you supposedly love?" she said, slightly taunting, as if she didn't believe him.

"She doesn't know how I feel." he answered, annoyed.

Since when did he talk about his love life with the Odango?

Things were starting to come together for Usagi.

_Sailor Moon…He must be talking about Sailor Moon. She's the only one who he seems to notice. If it were someone else, he wouldn't be at the arcade all the time…_

Inwardly, she snorted. She was competing with herself over Darien. Figures…

"That's okay." she announced. "I'm in love with some else too. But he doesn't know, either."

Darien looked at her, as if he expected her to declare her undying love to him. She rolled her eyes. Two could play at that game.

"No, don't look at me like that. That's not even it."

"Oh?" he asked, in that irritating way of his.

"No." she said, firmly, before continuing.

"He's like you. Quiet, arrogant, smart…the whole package. But he doesn't make me feel like this. When I'm around you…I can't explain it. This guy, he helps me all the time. He's there when I need him, but he doesn't make a move, even when I encourage him. I've been waiting for my…I don't, affection I guess you can call it, to turn into this" she motion to the space between them, before continuing, "but it hasn't. I'm tired of waiting. I'm beginning to think that he doesn't feel like that towards me. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let his inaction stop me from doing what I want. If he cared, he would have done or said something."

"Maybe he hasn't had the chance, or it hasn't been the right time." Darien offered. It was strange really, how close her story related to his.

She hmpfed.

"It's been years. He's had long enough."

Darien winced, slightly.

"Yeah, that is a long time…"

He didn't know what else to say. He knew he should probably feel slightly insulted for being told he was her second choice, but he wasn't. He gave her a small smile.

"So I'm you're second choice, Bunny?"

She didn't smile back. If anything, her expression became more serious. She closed the distance between them, slid her arms over his shoulders, and pulled him down to her. He didn't pull away and went willingly. She lightly brushed her lips against his.

"No, you're my first." she said truthfully. "I haven't approached him like this…I don't know why, but only you can make me feel brave enough to act."

Darien didn't know what to make of her.

"You deserve better than that, Bunny." he told her.

"I know," she said ruefully. "I deserve you."

He smiled and shook his head. His heart had curiously felt lighter when she had told him that he wasn't second best. Still...

"I can't give you what you need."

"Then give me what I want." Usagi pressed him.

"Brat." he lightly teased her.

She could tell his thoughts were far away, even though he teased her. But so far, he hadn't shoved her away. Her heart rose. Maybe he was thinking about it…

"I can't be with you emotionally, Bunny. There are things in my life…I can't involve you…"

She took a deep breath.

"Then be with me physically." she pressed again.

Darien shook his head again and put his arms around her waist. He hugged her gently to him. She was such a sweet girl...sometimes.

"I can't…I can't use you like that."

Really, she hadn't meant it like that. But now that she thought about it….A shiver traveled through her body. Her hands left his shoulders for his neck. She swiftly pulled his face to hers, and ran her tongue lightly across his bottom lip, before kissing him. Then she pulled away, and out of his embrace.

"I'm not that innocent."

Usagi left a bemused Darien in the alleyway, shaking his head, and wondering what he was going to do about her.


	10. Tension, Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Hi, folks, sorry to keep you waiting. But I promise, this chapter was worth the wait. I think so, anyways. I had a lot happen since the last time I posted, but I won't bore you with it. Just a word of reccomendation. Parents, love and protect your children with everything you are. You never know when they will be called to join the angels. And if they have already gone, then I am deeply sorry for your loss. To everyone, thank you for reading and reviewing my story. And yes, I am a parent, but thankfully I have not felt that loss, personally.

Tension

Chapter Nine

He had lied to her. He wasn't in love with anyone. The truth was, he probably wouldn't know love if it hit him upside the head. Darien didn't know what had possessed him to tell Bunny that, other than the fact his life was too complicated to involve her.

Darien briefly thought of Sailor Moon and the princess. He felt an over whelming urge to protect the first, while the latter had always been in his dreams. He felt love for the princess, on that he had no doubt. But to go so far as to say he was in love with one… that was pushing it. Neither Sailor Moon or the princess made him feel the range of emotions that Bunny did. He never knew if he was going to kill her or kiss her.

He scowled.

The latter hadn't been a problem, until recently. He was, if he was honest, quite astonished by her behavior. It wasn't like Bunny to be so…forward. No, that wasn't right. She was always forward. And vocal. But she was quite now too. He didn't know how she could be on opposite ends of the spectrum. She was an enigma he was still trying to figure out.

He scowled harder.

The fact that he wanted to figure her out grated on his nerves. She was still the annoying kid he was forever trying to escape. Only now, thanks to her little confessions, he was forced to look at her differently. After that day in the alley, after his lack of self control, he had resolved to stay away from her.

It hadn't been hard, at first. Bunny seem to have the same thing in mind, because when ever he would arrive at the arcade after her, she would leave with her friends a short time later. And then, after her friends had left on vacation with the exception of Rei, she had started to stay longer. School was out now, so she was there everyday. Which only made his resolve that much harder.

He snorted in frustration.

So why was he sitting here, in the arcade, with Bunny just a few feet away?

Darien cringed as yet another teen hit a sour note.

Ahhh, that was right. His friend, Jed, had formed an obsession with Rei. He had sworn up and down to Darien that she was following him. Darien thought that was wishful thinking on Jed's part, because he couldn't see the miko trailing after _any_ guy, much less his friend. And if she had been interested in Jed, she would have said something by now, instead of retreating from him.

Jed had been begging Darien to go to Karaoke Night at Motoki's for over a week, and he had finally relented. Now he wished that he could just slink off into the shadows. To think, he was actually _praying_ for a youma to show it's face.

So far, the karaoke music hadn't been all that great. Not to mention the Odango kept shooting glares in his direction, from where she was sitting in a booth with Rei. As if _he_ had done something wrong. Darien really wanted to bang his forehead on the counter in front of him. This was all her fault. Since that day in the alley, she had driven the princess from his dreams only to insert herself in the princess' place, using the most erotic displays.

Oh sure, it hadn't started out that way. At first, it had been the usual "please find me, please remember me, help me with the crystal" kind of dreams, to the princess finally stepping out of the mist in her usual long white gown, but with Bunny's face. Then it had turned into "please help me, just kiss me, I want to touch you" with her slipping the gown from her shoulders to pool around her feet. And now it was "touch me, take me, I'm yours" with Bunny spread out on red silk sheets, her silvery-golden hair spilling free from her odangos to frame her naked body.

Darien broke out in a light sweat, just thinking about it. Who knew he had such an imagination when it came to her? It seemed like the more he tried to avoid her, the more persistent the dreams became. Even now, he could hear her breathless cries as he…

He shook his head as he shrugged off his light jacket. It was getting awful warm in the arcade.

_Sixteen, man. Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen…_

It had become a steady chant inside his head. He glanced in her direction, only to let out another frustrated breath.

_Honestly_, what was she wearing? He hadn't seen her out of her school uniform for the longest time, and was extremely grateful that on the few occasions that he had, after the alley incident, that she hadn't been wearing anything too revealing. Tonight, however, that was not the case. It just wasn't fair…She had no idea what that tight, little, white halter-top dress was doing to him. It fell to her mid thigh, giving it a respectable length, but hugged her breasts and hips. The neck line was on the long side, ending between her breasts, yet still modest. And supporting it all were two strings tying behind her neck, leaving her shoulders and arms bare. There was no way possible that she was wearing a bra… In short, she looked delectable.

_Where the hell was Jed?_

Usagi wanted to scream. He was watching her, she knew. Her skin was flushed and felt too small for her body, too tight. It really didn't help the fact that he had just taken off his jacket to reveal the tight black shirt that clung to him. Darien was in all black, and he looked so _hot_.

She and Rei had already sang their songs before Darien and his friend had arrived. Thank God. She wasn't all that bad, decent even, but Rei put _everyone_ to shame. Nobody wanted to go after her.

Usagi was steamed. He hadn't shown up that night, after what had happened in the alley. Which really sucked, because Mina had picked the perfect song to punish him with. And he hadn't bothered to come. The ass. She really missed her friends and she was going nowhere fast with Darien. He was being too stubborn.

She had stayed away from him after the "incident", thinking he needed some space and he would come to senses and realize he wanted her. Now she saw that it had been a tactical error. He had used the time to gather his forces and retreat. The _ass_.

He wouldn't even let her get a good night's rest. He haunted her every sleeping moment. Before, she had dreamt of Endymion. Endymion had begged her not to give up, he promised to find her, to help her with the crystal. Now Darien was seducing her in her dreams.

She snorted.

_Yeah, right._

Her gaze found his blonde haired friend, Jed. Darien might have retreated, but it looked like one of his generals was rebelling.

_Why can't he be more like that…?_

Jed was steadfast in his pursuit of Rei. Relentless even. Rei completely ignored him, most of the time, and opted for professional politeness.

Usagi felt Darien's eyes on her and she turned to glare at him.

_Keep your hot eyes and lustful dreams to yourself!_

She railed at him, in her head.

"What has Darien done to you now, Usagi-chan?" Rei questioned from beside her.

"Nothing." she said, in between gritted teeth.

"So what's the problem?"

"That _is_ the problem." Usagi responded hotly.

Inwardly, she cursed. She hadn't meant to say that part out loud, but she couldn't take it back now. She wasn't so stupid as to believe Rei hadn't heard her, either.

"I want a soda." Rei announced, after a brief pause.

Usagi gave her a quizzical look.

_Wha…She's not going to say anything?_

Rei met her gaze, amused, then looked to the bar.

"I want a soda," she repeated. "Will you get me one?"

Usagi followed her gaze to the bar, where Darien was still seated.

"Uhh, no. I'm pulling rank. You can get your own soda."

She saw Rei smirk.

"Why, Serenity, you're afraid of a mere mortal man?" her friend teased her.

Usagi snorted.

"I really can't see how you of all people are teasing me about a guy. Last time I checked, you were trying to avoid a certain blonde Aussie."

'Ha ha." Rei replied, dryly. "Are you Sailor Moon, or aren't you? Don't let a guy jerk you around, Usagi-chan. You're better than him, anyhow."

Okay, so Rei was a little bitter towards the male populace. Given her experience with them, she had good reason. Usagi shrugged off the man hater comment and sighed.

"Fine, but I can't be responsible for my actions if he so much as opens his mouth, Rei-chan."

"I'll cheer you on from the sidelines." she offered.

Usagi rolled her eyes as she got up from the booth and made her way through the people to the bar. Onto the battle field she went.

When she reached the bar, she greeted Motoki and placed Rei's order. Then she drummed her fingers on the surface of the counter when Motoki told her he had to go back in storage to refill the syrup in the cola. What would have taken a few seconds was stretching into long, intense minutes.

Usagi had every intention of ignoring him, ignoring the tension, she really did. Only, when he gave her another once over, she couldn't help but snap at him.

"Stop looking at me!" she snapped, with a glare in his direction.

Darien gave her a startled look, that was quickly replaced with a cool and afloat mask.

"So sorry, Odango." he said sardonically, as he rose out of his seat.

He pushed past her, and she lost it. Snapped. Flat out couldn't take it anymore. She picked up the nearest thing to her off the bar, which happened to be a metal napkin holder, and flung it at his retreating back.

With some kind of sixth sense, he turned and knocked it out of the air with his forearm, saving himself from what would have been a killer head ache. The napkin holder clanged against a table and bounced harmlessly under a booth. He met her fuming gaze with disbelief, then anger.

"This is all your fault!" she wailed, stomping a white, platformed sandal foot in frustration.

"You," he jabbed a finger at her, taking a step in her direction, "just _threw_ something at _me_. How is that _my_ fault?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. With each emphasis, he had brought himself closer to her.

Usagi gulped. How had she forgotten how intimidating this man could be? Well, she couldn't back down now…She was a princess, damn it! She gripped her hands into fists and remembered all the reason she was so…upset with him.

"This is all your fault!" she accused, stomping her foot again. "You've been staring at me all night!"

Usagi took the final step, closing the distance between them so that their bodies lightly touched. Heat arched between them, which only spurred her on. She jabbed his chest with a finger, as she glared up at him.

"Are you trying punish me, or something? You haven't said a word to me, you haven't touched me, all you do is _stare._" she hissed at him.

Somewhere in the back of his brain, he was amused. She was mad because he hadn't _touched_ her? But it was buried deep, and he shoved it aside. He must have not been quick enough, because her gaze narrowed and she took aim at his chest with her fist, with an angry growl. He caught her hand before she could land a blow, of course, and all she had succeeded in doing was piss him off.

"I've had enough of your attempts to do me bodily harm, Odango." he snapped at her, gripping her fist in his, bodies pressed against each other. The tension that was rolling back and forth between them was so thick, a knife could cut it.

"Ohh, you have no _idea_, you ass!"

"Are you threatening me?" he asked, menacingly.

Not for a minute did he think that the little shrimp of a girl could actually hurt him. That's probably why he was so surprised when she did, by bring her foot down on top of his, _hard_.

"That's it!" he snapped, angrily. "It ends, _now_."

Darien turned hard, jerking her after him. He half drug her through the arcade, and to the doors that read "Employees Only." Usagi dug her heels in, and he shoved her a bit more rough than gently through the doors of the bath room.

"I _know_ you did not just push me!"

"I know I just did, what are you going to do about it?" he taunted.

Usagi threw herself at him. Did he have to look so incredibly _sexy _when he was angry with her? His face was tinged red and he seemed to have trouble drawing breath. Just like her. And he was right. It would end tonight.

Darien saw Usagi lunged at him and caught her around the waist, pushing her non too gently into the wall so that she was just below eye level with him. The air in her lungs left in a _whosh_, but to be honest, she had had problems breathing before than. She fisted his hair in her hands and yanked. Hard.

Outside of the bathroom they could hear Britney Spears' "Crazy, Stop Re-Mix" playing, and Usagi recognized Naru's voice. Darien was wincing from where she had pulled his hair and their gazes collided.

"Kiss me." Usagi demanded, her voice had gone to sultry in three seconds flat.

Darien saw the need in her eyes, and couldn't resist. Surely a kiss couldn't hurt anything more…

She took the choice from him when she yanked his head down to her, her hands still buried in his hair. This time, he didn't resist and went willingly.

Their lips met in a glorious flash of heat, every nerve standing on ends. Usagi gasped as she felt lightening in her lower belly. Tugging. Darien took her open mouth as an invitation and slid his tongue in smoothly. Inwardly, Usagi melted. He tasted…indescribable. Like coming home. Like hot sex outside in the garden, under the moonlight. Everything she was missing…

Usagi anchored one of her legs around his hip while her tongue tangled with his in the most erotic dance ever. Her blood pounded and her heart thundered in her chest. The kiss deepened and she was falling. Her heart and soul reached for his. She felt his thumbs caressing her hip bones in circles, where he still held her, pinned to the wall.

She felt more than heard his growl of need. Darien swung her around, so that she was sitting on the edge of the sink's counter, with him in between her legs. He was pressed so intimately against her, she could feel him, even through their clothes. Her breast ache and grew heavy. Her body responded to his, as a wick to a flame. She felt the damp eagerness in her deepest parts, and her mind clouded with even more passion.

Some sane part of his mind tried to speak to Darien, but Bunny's mouth was unlike anything he had ever tasted, and he wanted more. She was addicting. Her hand slipping underneath his shirt nearly undid him. Her finger tips were brushing against his abdomen in a teasing carress, driving him mad.

Before he could even think of what he was doing, one of his hands left her hip to travel up her stomach, up the valley of her breast, and behind her neck, to untie the knot that held her dress up. Usagi felt him undoing the knot, but she didn't stop him. The air felt cool against her flushed, bare skin and she gave a light whimper when Darien's mouth left hers. He was right, she wasn't wearing a bra. She drew his head down to her, wanting him. No, _needing_ him.

His lips wandered down her throat as one hand caressed the swell of her breast. Usagi cried out as his finger tips circled her nipple, before giving it a gentle tweak. She pressed closer to him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist in an effort to ease the terrible aching emptiness, wanting to fill it with him.

She cried out again when his mouth settled over her breast, drawing her sensitive nipple into his mouth. He suckled strongly, his tongue flickering. Bunny had started murmuring in the strange language he had heard her speaking to Mina in. He had never heard it before, but he thought she was saying "please" and "more". Her sensual voice was driving him crazy.

Her breast rose and fell as her breath grew more ragged. Heat emanated from her. His mouth moved her over her, hungrily. It seemed the more he touched her, the more he wanted her. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't. Need was on him, making his control shaky, as he felt her press against his groin. He switched to her other breast, cupping it before he brought it to his mouth. Usagi gave a soft, tormented cry as she leaned back, bracing herself with her hands on the small counter behind her, still perched on the edge. Her new position brought her tighter against his erection, while her breasts were pushed against his face. She was half laying across the counter, and she looked like a virginal sacrifice, with her white dress pooled around her waist.

"Please, you have to do something." Bunny pleaded, looking down at him at her breast. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen in this life time.

Satisfaction lit his dark, dark blue eyes, but she didn't care. She felt his other hand leave her waist, to slowly trace down the top of her thigh until it reached the hem of her dress. Usagi unclasped one of her legs from him, and he moved back, slightly. Then, in a slow, deliberate movement, he slid his hand to the inside of her thigh. He skimmed his fingers upwards, towards her core, as his thumb brought the hem of her dress up, exposing her to him. Nerves in her thighs jumped, and she opened her legs a little further, squirming against his thick erection.

Darien felt the desire race through him, his body jerking. He reached her core, outlining her folds through her panties. His mouth was still on her breast, pulling. She arched against him, mewling. He could feel her dampness, even through the cloth. Only a thin scrap of material separated her most intimate parts from him. He pressed against the fabric, bringing forth more moisture from her, and a startled cry.

"_Darien_…"

Her desperate plea in the form of his name was the final undoing. His hand and mouth left her breast, so all that remained was his hand between her legs. He braced his other hand palm down on the counter, near hers.

He looked up, and saw his reflection in the mirror behind Bunny. He didn't recognize the man staring back at him. He saw someone more aggressive, more possessive, more…everything. And more than anything, the man wanted Bunny. Totally and completely. The pull was so strong, Darien had never really stood a chance against it. He meet his own eyes in the glass, and something clicked, _moved_ into place. His decision was made. This girl was his. He would make it so.

Usagi whimpered as she felt his hand leave her.

"Pick up your hips, Bunny." he ordered, hoarsely.

He could have sobbed in relief when she did as he bade her, and he slipped her panties from her hips and down her long legs. Darien let them fall to the floor as he turn his attention back to the girl on the counter. He pushed her dress up so that it bunched at her waist, and he began touching her. He parted her thighs and without warning slid a finger inside her, stretching.

Shocked sensation hit her first, then a winding tension. Her whole world narrowed to his hand, his finger moving inside her. Slick and hot, her tight body welcomed his intrusion, the ache inside her increasing a hundred times more. She arched her back, bring him further into her. He was stroking in and out of her, and she couldn't help the cries of pleasure from escaping. Darien caught them by bring his mouth to hers, once again.

Without thought, Usagi bit down on his bottom lip. He pulled back slightly, licking the small wound. Then he was kissing her again, adding a finger to her torment. She bucked her hips at the insane pleasure. She was falling, she knew she was going to burst, any second, in and out, in and out. And then she did.

Usagi came with a sharp cry of his name.

Darien's hands were shaking as he reached for the zipper of his pants. And it hit him like a bucket of cold water. His hands were shaking…and he was reaching for his zipper. His harsh breathing echoed in his ears, bring reality back.

For the love of the gods….He was about to take her in a bathroom.

He felt tugging on his pants and he snapped back to attention. Bunny was trying to unzip him, only her hands were shaking too. He couldn't explain the immense satisfaction he felt in that. To know that she was just as crazy in lust as he was. His body still burned for her…

Darien covered her small hands with his, stopping her attempt. She let out a frustrated breath and tried to continue, only to have him stop her again.

"Stop." he ordered, gently.

Usagi looked up at him. He was still in between her legs, aching for her. She could feel him through his pants. She felt tears of frustration burn her eyes.

"Don't leave me so empty…" the soft plea was out before she could stop it. She saw the uncertainty flicker in his eyes. "Please…"

Darien looked into her clear eyes, darkened by desire. He knew, with a startling clarity, that what ever he decided would effect his life in a dramatic way. In the your-life-will-never-be-the-same, kind of way. He felt the weight of un-named events weighing heavily on this one decision. He didn't know the why or the how of it, he just _knew_. The decision was his, and he had already made it, looking into the mirror, when the other had been there.

He reached down to her waist, bringing her dress back up to cover her. He tied the strings together behind her neck, and reached down to the floor to retrieve her panties. He helped her stand and shimmy back into them, saw the crushing disappointment in her eyes. Darien straighten her dress back up, the virginal sacrifice still intact. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders and took a deep breath.

Usagi looked up at him, trying not to let the tears of rejection out. Because, in short, that was what it was. Rejection. She bite her lip in distress. What was she going to do now? Was he so lost to her that she would never reach him?

Her thoughts scattered when he finally spoke.

"Come home with me."


	11. Interlude, Chapter Ten

Oh people, I am so extremely sorry I took FOREVER posting this. I made the mistake of reading other people's Fanfic(Gundam Wing 1XR and Labyrinth) and neglected my own. I haven't looked this over, so I'm apologizing ahead of time for any mistakes that I may have made. I am just trying to get this out ASAP for you. I haven't made up mymind about writing the other Senshi's stories, hence this chapter. Let me know what you think!

_Usagi looked up at him, trying not to let the tears of rejection out. Because, in short, that was what it was. Rejection. She bite her lip in distress. What was she going to do now? Was he so lost to her that she would never reach him?_

_Her thoughts scattered when he finally spoke._

"_Come home with me."_

Interlude

Chapter Ten

It was silent in the small room. Darien's fate hinged on what the petite girl in front of him would answer. He couldn't believe he had just propositioned a sixteen year old, let alone a sixteen year old Bunny. But there wasn't any taking it back, and he wouldn't if could. He wanted her, more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. Bunny opened her mouth to answer, when loud banging on the door had them both jumping.

"Usagi? Mam-uh, I mean, Darien? Have you killed each other yet?"

Usagi gave Darien a horrified look. Motoki. Oh, God, Motoki was standing on the other side of the door and he knew that they were in the room together. But the more terrifying thing was, she didn't care. Her body was still humming, wanting Darien. He could take her up against the door, with Motoki on the other side, and she wouldn't murmur a word in protest. What was happening to her?

"Oh, God, you _have_ killed each other, haven't you?" he moaned, as if he still expected an answer from the dead. They heard him snort through the door. "This is the last time I listen to you, Rei-chan. You're just as much responsible for this as I am."

"Easy, mate. They just needed to work out some frustration. They haven't killed each other. Have you, mate?"

Usagi heard a sound of dissatisfaction from Rei. At least, she assumed it was Rei, and not Motoki. Probably because it sounded too feminine and it was something Rei would do, because of Jadeite answering for her. Oh, Lord. That meant Rei and Jed were out there too. Would the embarrassment never cease?

That was when she heard the communicator go off. She just had to ask, didn't she? Usagi wanted to smack herself in the forehead. She couldn't very well reach into her sub-space pocket in front of Darien. As if sensing her problem, Rei spoke.

"It's Minako, Usa. She's been calling us."

"Okay." she answered, weakly.

"See, I told you they weren't dead."

That from Jed. Usagi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She looked up at Darien, and noticed he was glaring at the door. He still had his hands on her shoulders, waiting for her answer. Ohhh, that was right. The question of the evening. She still couldn't believe he had asked her. She bite her lip. Could she do it? Was she really willing to go that far to reach him?

"Are you guys going to come out now?" asked Motoki.

Usagi ignored Motoki as she noticed the small differences in Darien. He wasn't the same guy who had drug her into the bathroom. Darien would never, on his own accord, ask her to go home with him. Which meant… Her heart rose. Endymion. He was finally showing himself.

_No, Usagi. This is wrong. You shouldn't do this because of who he use to be. Or because of who you use to be…_she scolded herself. _Be honest. Would your answer be the same, Endy or no Endy? The question is, does Usagi want Darien?_

She thought of all the teasing, tormenting, and aggravation he had inflicted on her, before she knew he was Endymion. Of all the longing gazes he gave her, when he didn't think she was looking. She had been looking, only because she was doing the same. She remembered when she had first met him, before Sailor Moon, before Princess Serenity. When it was just her and him. Standing outside on the sidewalk, in his tux, he had been the most breath taking sight she had ever seen. Her heart had clinch and the air forced from her lungs.

_Did Usagi want Darien?_

"Yes." she answered softly.

Endymion was a memory, almost a dream. But Darien, he was real. And he wanted _her_. Not Princess Serenity, not Sailor Moon. Her. Tsukino Usagi. Her mind was made up and her decision was made. Usagi wanted Darien, and she would have him.

Darien had heard her soft utterance and his gaze had swung down to hers. A thousand possibilities ran through his head, all of them ending with him deep inside her body. He nodded his head. He couldn't believe she had said yes. His body was still throbbing. He needed her. He needed her at his apartment, yesterday.

"Let's go."

He dropped his hands from her shoulders and took her hand. Usagi could still hear the communicator going off. She bit her lip in regret, then tugged his hand.

"I can't…not right now. I have to talk to Minako, and Rei. I can't leave, she'll be suspicious." she said, apologetically.

She saw his eyes darken when he asked softly,

"You won't change your mind?"

Usagi's heart skipped a beat. He was worried that _she_ would back out? That was new.

"I won't, if you don't." she promised.

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

She gave him a small smile as he left go of her hand.

"I'll met you outside, not long from now. I just have to think of something to tell Rei." she promised.

He nodded again and opened the door, revealing their audience. Rei had a smug look on her face, as if she knew what had taken place. Usagi felt her face flush. She couldn't possibly…The communicator was going off again.

Rei stepped into the bathroom after Darien had left, taking Motoki and Jed with him.

"Usagi-chan!!"

Minako's wail brought her back to earth. Oh, Goddess! What was wrong with Minako? What if something had happened to her while she was too busy with Darien to answer? She quickly retrieved it.

"Mina, what's wrong?" she asked, peering into the communicator, worriedly.

"That _man_! He tricked me! He's evil! He doesn't deserve a second chance, I'm gonna kill him!"

Her British accent coming over the feed was thick. Mina's face was red and her chest was heaving. She didn't look hurt. She looked more angry and dangerous. Usagi gaped.

"What happened?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. There was only one person who "that man" could be.

Mina proceed to launch into Lunar, to Rei's annoyance. By the time Mina had told her the story, Usagi's head was spinning. All she could do was gape at Mina through the view finder, her mouth opening and closing like a fish's.

"But…but you've only been there a week! How could that happen?" Usagi asked in disbelief.

"It's _him_! It's all his fault!" Mina continued to wail.

"I'm right behind you. I can hear what you're saying." she heard a cool, smooth voice say from behind Mina. Usagi could hear the sex appeal oozing, even through the communicator. She shivered. Whereas Darien's sex appeal came off as hot, this guy, he sounded so elegantly cold. Steely. She was so glad she wasn't in Mina's place.

_Brrrr…_

Mina screeched.

"Mind your business, Kunzite!"

"What's going on?" Rei asked, with a touch of impatience.

"Well-"

"No!! Don't you dare tell anyone! I have to fix this!" Mina whimpered.

"Who are you talking to, little one?"

Mina's whole demeanor changed, from helpless kitten to spitting cat, as she turned to face the man.

"I said mind your business, Kunzite!"

"Is that any way to talk to your lover?"

Usagi watched in fascination. She couldn't really see the man, but the change in his voice was drastic. It went from black ice to silky black sheets, one second flat. Mina was sputtering, indignantly. Usagi felt uneasiness move through her. This man was already under Mina's skin. He was effecting her, and Usagi didn't like the new development, not at all. She still didn't know how it could have happened.

She watched as Mina turned back to her, eyes pleading.

"He's not my lover, I swear. Please, I want to come home."

"That's it?" the male voice taunted, "You're just giving up?"

"Usa, _please_."

Usagi bite her lip. If Mina left, without securing Kunzite, things could be disastrous. Kunzite was the strongest of them all, if he sided with the Dark Kingdom…It wouldn't be good. But she couldn't stand the look of torment of her friend's face. What had this man done to her, in the space of a week, to make Mina want to forsake her duty and run away? Mina never left a job unfinished. Usagi was spared the decision.

"You aren't going anywhere. You have something that belongs me, and until I get it back, you're staying here."

Kunzite sounded…deadly. She couldn't leave Mina there. He was threatening her friend…She felt anger shoot through her. How dare he?

"Mina," she said, firmly. "If you feel threatened, come home. Immediately."

She saw the look of utter relief cross Mina's face.

"Thank you some much, I knew you would understand."

"No, it's my fault, Mina. I never should have asked you to go, all things considering." she said, apologizing.

All of a sudden, the communicator jerked, as if someone had snatched if from Mina's hand. Usagi heard Mina's startled cry.

"What is he doing? Is he hurting her?" Rei demanded. "If he lays one hand on her-"

"Relax." cut in a hard voice. "I only wanted to know who she was speaking with."

The screen settled, revealing a disturbingly handsome man. And by man, she meant _man_. Usagi knew from Ami's profile that he was much older than the rest of them, Shitennou included. She saw something flare in the man's grey eyes as he looked at her. Almost as if he recognized her…

"Listen, you lay one finger on Minako and I'll burn you alive." Rei threatened. Usagi stayed silent.

"I assure you, no harm will come to Mina." he promised them. "However, she is not free to leave, until a certain matter is resolved. I will allow you to have contact with her, so long as she doesn't try to escape. She will not be neglected or abused. She will be treated like a queen."

This last part was said smugly, as if there was some inside joke that only he understood. Usagi fought a wave of panic.

"What does she have of yours?" Usagi asked, calmly as possible. Whatever it was, he could have it. She just wanted Mina back.

"She has nothing, yet everything."

Rei snorted.

"That doesn't make sense. How are we going to help you get what you want, if you don't tell us what it is?" Rei asked, spitting fire with her eyes.

"There is nothing you can do. This is between me and my-"

Before he could continue, they heard Mina shriek again.

"Shut it, Kunzite!"

The screen jerked, then trembled and fell. Their view of the man was obscured. All they could see was what appeared to be a roof and flying blonde hair. A minute later, it sounded as if the communicator was being drug across a floor, then Mina's flushed face popped back up. It appeared that she was leaning across something.

"What just happened?" Usagi asked, puzzled.

"I think she tackled him." Rei sounded slightly impressed.

Usagi glanced at Rei, then back to the com link.

"Mina?"

"Don't worry. I'll figure it all out, and then I'll be back." she vowed to them, breathlessly.

Once again the view was jerked, and Mina's face disappeared as quickly as it had come, to be replaced by Kunzite's. Usagi finally figured out that what Mina had to have been leaning across was _Kunzite._ And now it looked like he was laying on top of Mina…

Oh dear.

"Excuse us, but we have some things that need to discussed. Like how a woman should not assault her-" Again he was cut off by Mina screeching name. "Her lover, how she should not assault her lover." he finished. They heard Mina groan in the background, about how he wasn't lover.

"How do you turn this thing off?" he asked, a touch of impatience in his voice.

"Give it to me!" Mina's voice demanded.

The look that crossed Kunzite's face put the fear of seductive men into Rei's and Usagi's hearts. It was of barely control lust and need.

"Do not worry, little one, I will most certainly give it to you."

"That's not what I meant." Mina groaned.

The communicator fell, yet again with a clack. Usagi and Rei winced, the noise not being desired in the least. Then they heard Mina gasp, and a hand fling out over the screen. Being as it had perfectly manicured fingernails, they were willing to wager that it was Mina who was fumbling around for the off button. She appeared to be having some trouble.

Usagi glanced at Rei, slightly confused.

"What's going on?"

Then they heard a very light, breathless sigh. Followed by a moan. Rei studied what little could be seen in between the wildly searching fingers of Mina. Then she cleared her throat.

"He's kissing her. And it looks like he's touching her bre-"

"Never mind!" Usagi interrupted, jamming a finger down on a little button, closing the link.

For a moment, neither girls spoke. Then,

"What do you think is going on with them?" Usagi asked, carefully.

Rei shot her a glance.

"What do you _think_ they could be doing?" she asked back, with a bite of sarcasm.

"I don't mean that." she replied, hastily. "I mean, she acted like she didn't want to be near him, and he was practically threatening her. He's holding her against her will. Why would she let him kiss her?"

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Probably the same reason you and Darien bite each others head off whenever you see each other, then sneak off to a bathroom to make out."

Usagi's face heated. But Rei had a point. Mina did have memories, so maybe she was in the same situation as Usagi. But why? Why did Mina seem to remember, but nobody else?

"Usagi, what is going to happen? How are we going to get her back?"

She bit her lip.

"I don't know Rei. After that, I don't know if she really wants to leave, yet. She must still have some feelings left over, from the Silver Millennium."

She heard Rei's quick intake of breath, and knew she had messed up.

"What do you mean, left over? Usagi, what have you set her up for?" Rei paused. "What have you set _us_ up for?"

Guilt flooded Usagi instantly. She had sent her friends off, into uncharted territory, and she hadn't given them all the necessary tools. But she couldn't tell them…Could she? Luna had advised her against it, had said that it wasn't pertain to the mission. Luna had told her that it would only cause the girls unnecessary distractions.

Panic was slowly trying to make it's way through her system. Mina knew…but Rei, Ami, and Makoto had no idea that they were going against the men who had destroyed them in the past. Had no idea that the destruction had been the cruelest fate imaginable. Desperation flooded her. She had to contact them.

The first being Ami. She had absolute faith that Makoto could handle Nephrite, but she wasn't sure about Zoisite. Ami had been tight lipped about him during the Silver Millennium. Usagi avoided Rei's slightly accusing, yet imploring, gaze as she quickly pressed down on the mercury symbol.

Ami came on the screen after two minutes. Usagi knew it was two minutes, because she had counted every last agonizing second. Ami, other than looking slightly flushed, appeared to be the same as she had always been.

"Ami-chan, are you okay?" Rei demanded.

Ami's eyes widened slightly at Rei's tone, but nodded her head.

"Yes, of course, what is it? Has something happened?" Ami asked, in English.

Rei and Usagi briefed her about Mina's situation, while Ami alternated between making small sounds of distress and commiseration. She seemed to understand their inability to make a decision concerning the lead Senshi.

"You should wait for a signal from Minako. She doesn't seem like she is in any immediate physical danger." Ami advised.

Ami looked at them, hesitatingly. A shiver of unease went down Usagi's spine and she felt Rei stiffen next to her. The look on Ami's face…

"I should inform you that my identity has been compromised." Ami informed them softly.

Usagi felt her jaw drop, and by Rei's body language, she could tell the miko was just as surprised. Out of all of them, she would have thought that Ami would be the one most careful.

"What happened?" Usagi asked, concerned. There had to be a good reason for this.

"We were attacked. I'm sorry. I never guessed that they would find him so easily." she answered, apologizing.

Usagi and Rei only gaped at her. She was attacked, and she was saying sorry to them for protecting her charge and herself? A week. The girls were only gone for a week, and already Ami had been compromised and attacked. How long before the Dark Kingdom found the rest of her friends?

"I think they may be tracing our energy signatures. It appears they are attacking random places, based on their past knowledge, to flush the Shitennou out." Ami continued. "As long as the others don't henshin, they should be alright."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, confused.

"She means that they are attacking, to see if the Shitennou will reveal themselves. When they attacked where Ami and Zoisite were, she henshined like normal, and confirmed both of their presences. The Dark Kingdom is using our energy against us. They must know that we are looking for the Shitennou." Rei answered.

"But Mina...she already henshined. She thought that Kunzite was under attack and she tried to protect him." Usagi protested. "Why isn't the Dark Kingdom after them?"

She felt the weight of Rei's glare, along with Ami's puzzled look.

"What happened? Why did Minako henshin?"

Usagi glanced sideways to Rei.

"They were under attack when Mina arrived. But it wasn't the Dark Kingdom. It was a tribal dispute, or something. She didn't know what was going on and assumed it was the Dark Kingdom after Kunzite. It's not her fault." she said, defending Mina.

"Relax, Usagi, no one is blaming Minako for anything. She did what the rest of us would have." Ami said, trying to sooth her princess.

"Hello, _muirnin_. Is this a private conversation?"

All three girls froze when they heard the light, elegant Irish accent coming from behind Ami. Usagi and Rei watched in awe as they saw a blush begin on Ami's cheeks. Then they both snickered when they saw Ami lurch, and long legs came into view, on either side of their shy friend.

"Is she sitting on a bed?" Usagi asked in a whisper, out the side of her mouth.

"I think so." Rei said, with a bit too much glee.

They watched Ami sputtered, as she was jostled around. The legs disappeared as Ami was encircled by arms that fell out of view, presumably around her waist. They saw long, wavy golden hair before they saw his face, which settled on Ami's left shoulder not a second later. Usagi heard Rei's quick intake of breath as she herself sighed. The man was beautiful. There just weren't enough words to describe him.

He had mischievous emerald green eyes set against his perfectly sculpted face. Classical features, mixed with elegance. Usagi sighed again, and he grinned at them through the com link, as if he was use to such reactions. Which he probably was. And this beautiful man was holding their friend against him as if she belonged there…

"Oh, you're so lucky, Ami-chan." Usagi almost gushed.

She felt Rei's elbow connect with her side, and winced.

"Rei-chan, that's assault." Ami said, finally finding her voice.

Usagi giggled. She couldn't help it. Who would have thought that Ami would be in the arms of a gorgeous man, talking about assault? As if it was an everyday occurrence.

Rei saw his grin, and she couldn't help but return it with a sexy little smile that had Ami tensing up.

"Hello, and you are?" she asked, slightly purring. Oh, Jed would so kill her if he could hear her talking to another guy like this. Inwardly, she frowned. Where did that thought come from? That man had no right to her, so why should she care what he thought?

Ami glared at Rei. The miko sure picked the wrong time to suddenly become interested in guys. Rei gave Ami a sly smile. So Ami liked the pretty boy. Interesting.

"Oh, I think you know who I am." Zoisite answered smoothly.

"Zhawn Zoisite, I presume?" Rei asked, giving up her flirty pretense. She had fun teasing Ami, but she didn't want the man to take her serious.

"Mmmh." he murmured, slightly nodding his head.

"I'm Ami's friend, Rei, and this is-"

"Serena." Zhawn said, interrupting. Usagi and Rei froze. That name.

"You know, I find it very odd that three Japanese girls have English names."

Usagi shared a confused look with Rei.

"What makes you think we're Japanese?" They were speaking English, after all.

"The fact that you are calling each other "chan" really gives it away." he answered, humorously.

"Oh." Usagi said, in a small voice.

"So tell me. Why would six Japanese parents name their daughters Amy, Raye, and Serena? It seems a little odd to me."

"It could happen." Rei protested.

Even though Ami's cover was blown, she was still protecting them. Usagi was touched, and she never loved Ami as much as she did now.

"Yes, it could." Zhawn agreed. "I suppose it's just coincidence that they all became friends, too."

"Of course." Usagi murmured.

Zhawn nodded. They could tell that he didn't believe them, but he wasn't pressing the issue. Usagi was grateful, because she couldn't have come up with a good excuse to save her life at the moment. If he ever found out their identities, their true names, he could do serious damage to them. Especially if the Dark Kingdom got a hold of him.

Seeing that Ami was in good health and unharmed, she knew that she had to move on and contact Makoto.

"Ami, we have to call Lita, to make sure she's okay. Please, be careful." she stressed the last part, looking pointedly at Zoisite, hoping Ami would get her meaning.

Usagi could tell that she had quickly deduced that Lita was Makoto, and saw Ami nod her head. They broke the link with Ami's promise to contact them, if anything else happened.

Rei once again looked at Usagi, a silent demand to know what was going on with her friends.

"Let's just call Mako-chan." Usagi said, as she hastily pushed the Jupiter symbol. After a few minutes, she had to give up. Mako wasn't answering.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. She probably can't answer right now. The only reason Ami and Minako did was because they've already been compromised." Rei said, trying to sooth her princess.

Usagi bit her lip, and nodded her head. Yes, that had to be it. Yet, she couldn't help the relief that spread through her body when she heard the answering beep.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. I just wanted to let you know everything's fine. I'll call tomorrow. Don't answer, unless there is something wrong with your end." they heard a frantic whisper come over the link. They couldn't see anything, which meant the communicator was probably still in her pocket. After a minute, the link broke off when Mako got the confirmation that all was well on their end.

"See? I told you. Everything's fine. Now tell me what is going on." Rei demanded, softly, but firmly.

"I can't. I don't know myself." Usagi admitted.

Rei gave a frustrated growl.

"Don't give me that, Usagi. There is something going on with our friends and those men. You _know_. You need to tell me, so I can be prepared. We have been Senshi for two years. Two years, Usagi. No one but Motoki has figured out who we are, yet one week with these guys and two of us have blown our cover. For _them, _Usagi. For those men. What is going on?" she asked, angrily.

Usagi wrung her hands. She wanted to help her friends. She did. She just didn't know how. What would being told that they were protecting their possible ex-lovers accomplish? And if that ex-lover went to the enemy, how much would that hurt? Would they be able to fight them? These were the reasons Luna had given her.

"I'm just trying to protect you. Please don't be mad at me." Usagi pleaded.

"How is going into a situation not knowing what's going on protecting us?" Rei demanded. "If you know, you need to tell us."

"I can't tell you about the others. They need to find out themselves. I don't really know that much, I promise, Rei-chan."

Rei saw the tormented look in Usagi's eyes, and knew the girl wanted to cave. All she need was a little more persuading.

"So tell me about me. What do I need to know about Jed, to protect myself?"

"That's not fair Rei."

"I don't care." Rei answered, ruthlessly.

"Fine. Just don't get mad at me for this." Usagi snapped, before yanking Rei's face with her hands, bring her lips to the other girls in a crushing kiss.

Rei's mind went blank with shock. Usagi was kissing her! Before she could rip away, she saw colors burst behind her eyes. They slammed shut on their own accord, and she felt a presence move in her mind. It was light, gentle and white. She knew if had to be Usagi. She watched images fly by her. It was like watching t.v., only through someone else's eyes.

Rei saw a familiar figure and reached out for it. It blurred, then came into focus. She could almost feel the face against her cheek in the dark. Could almost feel the weight of his naked body on hers as he moved inside her body. She could hear the cries of pleasure coming from her mouth, but the voice wasn't hers.

"Endy…"

She could hear his answering groans in her ear.

"Sere…forever…"

Belatedly, she realized she was in one of Usagi's memories, as the princess. As she came to that conclusion, she felt as if a door was being slammed, and she was torn from the memory. A few more images blurred by, then once came into focus.

She saw two figures in what appeared to be an open hallway. It was brightly lit, sunshine streaming in from big opened arch windows that ran from ceiling to floor. The breeze was blowing silk tapestries across the hallway. But what really got Rei was the light purple sky outside the windows. In the distance she could make out the moon, and what appeared to be…Earth. She was looking at Earth. Where was she?

He attention went back to the figures when she heard a feminine sob of pleasure. The watcher took a few more steps forward, then stopped, as if unsure. The two figures came into focus, and she gasped inside her mind.

There, barely covered in what appeared to be lavender silk chiffon, was her past self. She was half laying on a chaise lounge, propped up on the sole armrest. She saw the cover to the out fit had been carelessly dropped to the white marbled floor, while she clutched a blonde head to her naked breasts. The man was kneeling in front of her, his right hand on her waist, while the left was buried in between her legs, at the junction of her thighs.

Her past self let out another sobbing plea. The man rose and joined her on the lounge, parting her thighs. Rei could see he was fully cloth in a grey military uniform as he grounded himself against the most intimate part of her body.

"Raewyn, please, I'm begging you, put me out of my misery." his oh so familiar voice begged. Goddess help her, she couldn't see his face, but she knew who he was.

"Jadeite, _please_." she cried out.

She watched as he kissed his way down her body, pausing to lavish attention to her breasts before moving on, south. His hands were following the path his mouth had left.

"Baby, please, let me have you. End this torment." he pleaded as his tongue swirled around her belly button, before dipping in, then out, imitating sex.

"I can't." she cried out in an anguished voice, "My vow."

She watched as Jadeite groaned in frustration.

"Damn chastity. You belong with me. And I you. How can you be sent to hell for that?" he asked, harshly, as he tore himself away from her body.

"I am a priestess in the Temple of Selene. I made a vow to Princess Serenity. To break it…" she trailed off, choking with tears of frustration.

"Someday, somehow, somewhere, someway, I'll have you Rae. Vow or no vow, that is my promise to you." he grounded out, in between clenched teeth.

"Don't say that!" she heard her past self cry out, in despair.

Rei saw Jadeite turn back to Raewyn, falling on her body, catching her in a bruising kissing.

"It will happen." he vowed, in a steady voice. "Watch."

Before she could make any protests, he was kissing her again. The watcher took a few steps back, before turning to walk away quickly.

The princess. This was Usagi's memory, after all. The princess had saw it all.

Usagi had given a light curse when Rei had latched onto one of her memories of Endymion. She had given her a major pushed to get the girl out, before she saw too much. She should have known Rei would have done something like that, the girl was psychic after all. As the memory fell away from them, she released Rei from the kiss and felt her tremble.

Rei's hands reached out blindly, catching Usagi. Usagi brought her into a light embrace, as the after shock wore off. She hugged her friends, as she shook. She glanced up to see unshed tears in Rei's amethyst eyes, felt her take a deep breath.

"I knew it," Rei whispered, brokenly. "I knew they weren't just dreams. I had hoped…but I knew.."

Usagi felt her ears perk up.

"You had visions?" she asked, hesitantly.

Rei nodded her head, stiffly.

"Only of him. At first, I couldn't even see his face. But somehow, I knew him. I just…I don't know how to describe it."

"I know." Usagi answered, softly.

She saw Rei give her a sharp glance.

"Usagi, who was Endy?"

She knew better than to think Rei would let that one go. Usagi released Rei and turned from her.

"He was the Crown Prince of Earth, Endymion. Your and Mina's cousin. I can't…I can't talk about him, Rei-chan."

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She felt Rei give her a light hug.

"Those men are dangerous, huh Usagi-chan?" she asked, half serious, half teasing.

"You have no idea. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want any of my friends to be hurt."

"I understand. I do. But now I know I'm not crazy, Usa."

Usagi could only nod her head. Rei tightened her arms around her princess before releasing her.

"I…I have to go home, I need to think. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your evening and bail on you."

Usagi turned back to face Rei with a small smile.

"You didn't ruin my evening Rei. I'm happy I got to share some of our past with you. I just wished it could have been a happier memory."

Rei shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Don't be sad Usagi."

"I won't." she promised.

Rei walked to the door and turned slightly to Usagi.

"Usagi, I don't know what's going on with you and Darien, but don't let the past influence you. He's not Endymion. You deserve to happy." she choose her words carefully.

Usagi tilted her head, slightly, and gave Rei a bitter sweet smile. How much had Rei figured out?

"Have a goodnight Rei-chan."

Rei turned back to the door and took a deep breath to seal herself. She knew he would be out there, waiting for her. He always was. At least now she knew why.


	12. Bring Me To Life, Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: For some reason, I kept trying to start this from Rei's point of view. I had to very forcibly remind myself that this is Usagi and Darien's story. I'm sorry that it had taken so long to get to the point of this Fanfic. I honestly thought I'd be done with it by now. I can't believe how long it's turned out to be. And I couldn't think of a title for this chapter for the life of me! I switched three times before settling with this. As always, sorry for any errors that may pop up. And for taking so long. Hopefully the length will pacify you. All lyrics belong to their respective owners. Much love!

WARNING!! Grown up things happen here! Don't read unless you are of a proper age.

Bring Me To Life

Chapter Eleven

Usagi took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Rei had left her five minutes ago, leaving Usagi alone with her thoughts. She had promised Darien she wouldn't change her mind, but doubts were beginning to plague her. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had been with him several times before, this was nothing new. Yet, it was. Usagi had never been with Darien.

It was the dreams, she decided. If it hadn't been for the dreams, they wouldn't have all this tension between them, making them act out. She shivered when she remembered his hands on her body, and belatedly recalled that she hadn't been able to touch him, to run her hands all over his body…

She shook her head.

Rei was gone, and the her Senshi were safe. Everything was taken care of. So why was she hesitating?

Outside the door, she heard a guitar rift. It was so different from the rest of the music that her school mates had been choosing for tonight's karaoke, she didn't think twice. She opened the door, curious, and walked out.

Usagi noticed two things immediately. One, Rei hadn't gone home. She was standing near the exit, looking to the make shift stage Motoki had constructed. Two, Jadeite was on the stage, with a gaggle of girls surrounding it. He didn't seem to notice though, and was looking at Rei. Usagi let a small smile slip out when she recognized the song he was going to "perform".

She watched as Jadeite looked away from Rei as he began to sing to the crowd.

_Step inside, walk this way _

_You and me babe, hey! Hey! _

_Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone _

_Lookin' like a tramp like a video vamp _

Usagi made her way to Rei's side as Jadeite's eyes found Rei's again.

_Demolition woman can I be your man? _

She heard Rei suck in a sharp breath, her whole body tense. Not a moment later, Usagi felt a tingle start at the base of her neck, then make it's down her spine. She closed her eyes, letting the heat move through her body. She exhaled the breath she didn't know she had been holding, and opened her eyes.

_Razzle 'n' dazzle 'n' flash a little light _

_Television lover baby go all night _

_Sometime anytime sugar me sweet _

_Little miss innocent sugar me yeah yeah _

Darien. She could feel him, behind her. So close that she could feel the warmth of his body steeped into hers, making her knees want to give out. Usagi stole a glance over to Rei, to see if she noticed how close Darien was standing, but Rei wasn't paying attention. Her gaze was firmly on the blond who was singing to her.

_C'mon take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love P_

_our some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh! I can't get enough _

Rei walked closer to the stage, as if in a trance, leaving Usagi to follow reluctantly.

_I'm hot, sticky, sweet _

_From my head to my feet yeah _

"I'll show you hot…" Usagi heard Rei mutter under her breath, in an aggravated tone, leaving Usagi to wonder what had happened between the two in the short minutes Usagi had lingered in the bath room.

_Listen! Red light yellow light green light go! _

_Crazy little woman in a one man show _

_Mirror queen mannequin rhythm of love _

_Sweet dreams saccharine loosen up _

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

_Tease a little more _

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door _

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet _

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh, I can't get enough _

At the mention of fire, Rei snorted. Honestly, the guy had no idea. Rei had stopped a few feet away from the stage, Usagi with her. They were standing outside of the semi circle the other girls had created.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet _

_From my head to my feet yeah _

_Y__ou got the peaches, I got the cream _

_Sweet to taste, saccharine _

_'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet _

_From my head, my head, to my feet _

He was quite wonderful, Usagi realized, as the gaggle of girls cheered him on. Then she remembered that he was in a band, so of course he should be good. He had sang and played for a living. Her gaze darted back and forth between Rei and he. The man was relentless in his pursuit of Rei, and she wondered how long Rei would fight him. And how much he knew about his past with the Martian princess.

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two? _

_Take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love Pour some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh, I can't get enough _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Oh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Get it, come get it _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Ooh Pour some sugar on me Yeah! Sugar me! _

As the song finished, he threw Rei and Usagi a grin before jumping the few feet off the stage to the floor. He didn't pay any mind to the girls who rushed to compliment him, instead choosing to ignore his fans and make his way in their direction.

"Can you believe the nerve of him?" Rei asked, exasperated.

Well, yes, she could.

Usagi saw Jadeite incline his head at Darien, who was still standing behind her, and stop in front of Rei.

"How was that, princess?"

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Adequate."

Usagi suppressed a grin. That was a compliment, coming from Rei. And she had no doubt that her friend was just as impressed as she was.

"You were really good." Usagi said, complimenting him. "What made you decide to perform for us?"

Jed leveled a stare at Rei.

"She told me my band was a "just-for-looks" band."

Usagi gaped at Rei, horrified. To her understanding, that was one of the greatest insults in the music industry.

"Rei-chan!"

Rei looked away, a slight blush of shame on her cheeks. Then she shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't like she had meant it. She was just trying to make him leave her alone. Instead, he had taken it as a challenge. And she wasn't going to apologize.

A silence had fallen on the group, until Motoki approached, a slight jump in his step. Rei shook her head. It was a good thing he was so cute, or he would have gotten on her nerves with all the pep.

"It's been decided!" he declared, cheerfully. As if they knew what he was talking about. Motoki snorted when he noticed their puzzled expressions.

"The duet." he stated, waiting for them to catch on. Really, he could understand Usagi ditz-ing out and not remembering, but Rei-chan?

"The duet." he repeated, dragging out the words, as if to jig their memories. A sudden look of understanding crossed the girls face. Ahhh…

"They want Rei-chan and Jed to sing tonight." he declared, in delight. Then, he frowned. The look of horror on Rei's face was tangible. Well, he had thought that it was a good idea.

Motoki wasn't the only one to notice Rei's expression.

"I can't sing!" Rei gasped.

No, no, no! Rei had to get away from him! She did not want to get on that stage with Jed. She had to get as far as she could from him. His allure was getting stronger and stronger as time went by, and she wasn't going to allow herself to fall into that trap.

Jadeite mistakenly took her look of horror for lack of talent.

"Don't worry, love, I can carry us over."

Everyone, sans Darien, gaped at him. Then Usagi giggled.

"You have no idea." she chortled at Jed.

This was too funny. Jed thought Rei couldn't sing. Her giggled turned into a laugh when she saw the shock on Rei's face. Rei was so surprised, she couldn't even defend herself!

"That's not what I meant." Rei grounded out, in between clenched teeth.

But it was already too late, Jed was walking to the stage, taking Motoki with him. Usagi snickered.

"I think that was a challenge, Rei-chan." she said, in sing songy voice, when Rei made no move toward the stage.

"Usagi…" Rei said, in warning.

They could see Jed at the side of the stage, waving a CD at Rei.

"I think he's found a song for you two." she said, egging Rei on. "You better go make sure it's not a country song(1)!"

Rei took another moment, then with a "Oh for the love of Amaterasu!(2)", she marched herself up to Jed.

Usagi giggled again when she watched Rei snatch the CD from Jed's hand, then shake her head in an obviously displeased manner. She felt Darien press into her back, then his hand on her hip. He had been silent during the whole exchange. She felt her heart speed up and blood thicken when she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"I take it Rei can sing?" he asked, in a murmur, sending shivers down her spine.

"Watch and see." she teased, in a slightly breathless voice.

"I'd rather go back to my apartment." he said, continuing in that low sexy tone of his.

Usagi instantly felt the tugging in her lower belly. Her hand came to rest on top of his, at her hip. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She loved the feeling of his bare skin. But she also wanted to see how Rei would deal with this new development.

"In a minute. I want to see this." she said, opening her eyes.

"A minute." he murmured back, pressing his lips to the side of her neck.

She shivered. She couldn't help it. It felt like any minute her knees would give. His presence was that strong.

Meanwhile…

Rei grabbed the CD from Jed. It was PJ Harvey's "This Mess We're In." She snorted. He wasn't kidding when he said that he would "carry" it. The majority of the song was male vocals. She shook her head.

"No, we aren't going to sing this. If I'm getting forced into this, _I'll_ choose." she stated, flipping through the case of CD's on the table. She missed his confused look, as she fumed, carelessly browsing.

_How dare he assume I can't sing! Me!_

"Hurry, that girl is almost done." he urged her.

The duet was the last song to be played, before Motoki closed the arcade. Rei had never had to sing it, as she was either walking home or becoming Sailor Mars. There really wasn't that much to chose from, but she wasn't going to let him lead her during the song. And she wasn't going to sing Barbara Streisand(3). She finally settled on one that she barely knew, but could pull off. It wasn't like she didn't like the song, but she was more of a pop person, then rock.

"This one. We'll sing this one." she said, handing him the CD.

Rei saw him suppress a smile, and it set her teeth on edge. She could tell he didn't think she could pull it off.

"Are you sure, lovey? It's mostly female vocals." he sought to inform her.

She threw him a smug look, as the last song finished and the nameless girl walked off the stage.

"I know. Give it to Motoki. And try to keep up."

With a flip of her hair, she stepped onto the stage, leaving him to grab a mic and follow.

Which he did, after doing what he was told. He was still confused over her anger. He thought that he was being nice, but then again, she could be really uncomfortable on stage…

Jed felt a stirring of dread in his stomach. If she couldn't even carry a tune…he was ruined. All the intense feelings he had whenever he looked at her would disappear. Music was too much a part of his life…But he couldn't understand why she would pick Evanescence. If she was that mad about her lack of talent…Why? Amy Lee was a tough act to follow, many pros couldn't do it.

The stage was small, so they were almost touching. Rei turned to him, with a gleam in her eye. He hoped to hell she wasn't about to embarrass them.

The soft piano played, opening the song "Bring Me To Life."

Rei faced Jed. She wanted to see his face when she blew his ass away.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere, _

_cold, until you find it there and lead it back home_

She fairly oozed triumph and self satisfaction when she saw the shell shocked look on his face, making him almost miss his cue.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

**(**_**I can't wake up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_(__**Save me**__)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(__**Wake me up**__)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(__**I can't wake up**__)_

_before I come undone_

_(__**Save me**__)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

If only she had known, it was at this precise moment in time that he fell totally, madly, irreversibly, in love with her. With her eyes on him, singing her whole heart out, proving him wrong, he fell.

When it came time for his actual part in the duet, he pulled her against him, and stared her down, as she let a small gasp pass her lips.

_**A**__**ll this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

She recovered quickly.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_**without a thought without a voice without a soul**_

_don't let me die here_

_**there must be something more**_

_bring me to life_

Something changed, in the small space of those lyrics. Usagi could feel it. Rei's eyes became softer. Everything became softer. Rei was leaning into him, as if Jed was her sole support. Usagi felt Darien tug on her, and knew her "minute" was up. Excitement flared inside her.

_That's what fireworks look like._ she thought to herself.

Darien's hand left her waist to slid into her own. She laced her fingers with his and allowed him to lead her out the doors of the arcade, into the hot night. She felt a twinge of regret that she couldn't see the rest of Rei and Jed's song, but she wasn't about to protest now.

He guided her along the sidewalk and stopped at a black motorcycle, chrome glinting in the moonlight. She gave him a small frown, and he smiled.

"It's new. Early birthday present from my grandfather." he offered.

Usagi had to admit, it was turn on. She ran her hand over the seat, in a loving caress. He caught the movement, and a fierce stab of desire hit him. He knew what he was doing was wrong, knew he should tell her to go back into the arcade, but he couldn't bring himself to. He had never thought himself a weak man, until she had looked up at him with desire and soft, pleading blue eyes.

"It's a BMW." she murmured, tracing the insignia.

He nodded.

"2008, K 1200 S.(4)"

Darien stopped himself from launching into the stats of the bike, opting to grab the helmet from the handle bars instead. He stepped closer to Usagi, intending to place the helmet on her head, but stopped. He gave her hair a bemused stare.

Usagi laughed, catching the look. There was no way he could put the helmet on, without destroying her hairstyle. She didn't mind. She reached up, pulling pins out of her hair, letting the long blonde tresses cascade down her back. Usagi ran her fingers through, fluffing it. She held the pins in one hand, looking for a place to put them, belatedly remembering she had left her purse in the arcade.

She looked up at Darien in askance. He was staring at her, with the most intensive look on his face. All thoughts of retrieving her purse flew out her head as her body reacted.

Usagi had no idea how turned on he had become, watching her hair fall in a curtain down her back. It was a product fantasies were made of. Most recently, his fantasies. He snapped out of it, when he heard Motoki calling Usagi's name while he hurried down the sidewalk, waving her purse.

Usagi stepped forward, taking it from him, gushing her thanks as she placed the pins inside.

"Where are you two going?" Motoki asked, suspicion in his voice.

Darien hated himself. He didn't want to lie to his best friend…

"He's taking me home." Usagi answered for them both.

Motoki swept them with a look of apprehension, making Usagi feel like dirt. But she hadn't lied to him. Not really.

Darien couldn't met Motoki's eyes, so he fiddled with the helmet straps, adjusting them to fit Usagi's head.

"Okay," Motoki said slowly, "Just…be careful. Strange things have been happening tonight."

The thought registered in both their heads that he hadn't been talking about youmas. They both nodded their heads in agreement. After Motoki left, Usagi quickly braided her hair and tied it off with an emergency scrunchy she always kept in her purse. Then she looped it, until it reached the back of her head, making a tight bun. She pulled pins out of her purse with her free hand, shoving them into place. When she was finished, she looked over at Darien, expectantly.

Darien had watched the process with a little bit of amazement. He gave a sigh of disappointment when she had bundled her hair back up, but it was a little awe inspiring how she could work that much hair into an acceptable style in such a short amount of time.

"How do you do that?" he asked, as he passed her the helmet, "You make it look so easy."

Usagi gave a little grin. She never dreamed that she would be about to go home with him, talking about her hair!

"With a lot of practice." she answered, taking the helmet, sitting it on her head. It wobbled, and Darien's fingers brushed her chin as he tightened the straps, securing the helmet.

After he was seated on the bike, with Bunny behind him, he thanked whatever impulse he had that morning to take the bike. Every inch of her soft little body was pressed against his back, tempting him. He gave the bike some gas, as he pulled out onto the street, and felt her grip him tighter. Darien grinned into the night, as the wind pulled at his hair.

Usagi was glad he hadn't driven his car. If he had, she might have changed her mind. Or he would have. Awkward silence would have ensued, and she would have become too nervous. But here, with her gripping tightly to his firm body, there was no need for words. She could tell that he was enjoying the feel of her body, as much she was feeling his.

Feeling a bit impish, she slipped one of her hands that was clasped at his waist under his shirt. He jumped a little from the cold of her hand, then relaxed. She slowly began to trace his abdomen as the street lights and stores blurred by. Usagi could feel the muscles of his stomach pull taunt and she began to press small kisses in between his shoulder blades, the only place she could reach. Soon, she had both hands under his shirt. One stroked up his chest in a loving caress, while the other fingered the waist band of his pants.

Darien felt his body jerk when she slipped her hand inside his pants. Then he gritted his teeth because she was so close to touching him. He gunned the bike in an effort to go faster, and felt her nails rake him lightly as she gripped at him in surprise. He knew he had to be breaking the speed limit by then, but he wasn't sure how much more of her teasing caresses he could take. With relief, he saw his apartment building come into view and he made the turn sharply, pulling into the drive that lead into the parking garage as fast as safety permitted.

Not a moment later, he was pulling to a stop in his designated parking spot, the one next to his car, pulling her off the bike with him. Usagi almost stumbled, but Darien caught her, jerked the helmet off, crushed her to him, and gave her a searing kiss. She returned it, with eager excitement. She opened her mouth in an invitation, and he took it, all too readily. The helmet fell to the pavement, forgotten.

He could kiss her forever. The silken heat of her mouth had quickly become a craving. A noise alerted him that they were still in the garage, and not yet to the safety of his apartment. He broke away from her, caught her hand and lead her to the elevator. After they were inside, he jabbed the button for his floor and turned to look at her. He wanted to know a few things, before he totally lost his head.

Usagi saw the questions in his eyes, and she didn't have a clue on how to answer them. So she did the only thing she could, and launched herself at him, taking bold possession of his mouth. She felt his surprise, then his desire. Quicker than she could blink, he had her pressed into the back wall of the elevator. She pressed kisses on his mouth, again and again. God, the heat they were creating was going to burn her alive…

_What is it with him and walls?_

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, the elevated chimed softly, letting them know that they had arrived at their destination. The doors opened swiftly and Darien jerked away from her, thanking whatever Gods there were that nobody had been out in the hallway.

Usagi suppressed a small smile, as if she knew what he had been thinking. He couldn't help himself. He pulled her roughly out of the elevator and broke out into a brisk walk, heading for the door farthest from them. The door was one of only two on the floor, so he wasn't too concerned about being over heard. She followed him willingly, almost running while she tried to keep up with his long stride. They were almost there, when he felt Bunny snatch at him. Darien whirled around and found his arms full of her soft, luscious body. He stumbled and hit the wall.

Usagi couldn't help it. She wanted to know what his fascination with walls was all about. She followed him until his body was pressed against her and the wall. She caught his head and pulled him down to her. Darien let her take his mouth as he ran his hands down her body, urging her on. He didn't know how long they stayed there, mouths latched together, but his body was telling him it had been long enough. The anticipation was killing him…

He lifted her slightly, and walked with her to the door of his apartment. Usagi wasn't at all surprised to find herself up against said door, Darien fumbling with his keys. His mouth never left hers, and he almost dropped the keys, twice, before the right key finally slid into the lock. He almost growled at her amused laugh, and pushed them inside, using her body to close the door so she was once more trapped against it. This time, safely inside.

Usagi felt his hands travel to her shoulders, tugging the ties of her dress loose. She didn't have time to be nervous as she felt him lay her body bare, leaving her in nothing but her panties and sandals.

Darien was acutely aware that there were only two articles of clothing separating her naked body from his hands, and he quickly took care of her dress, letting it slide from her body to pool at her feet. He pulled back to admire her assets. For someone as young as she, her body was full. Especially for her height. He reached out a hand, running the back of it against the side of one of her breast. He felt her shiver and flipped his hand over, palming it. She filled his hand, perfectly. Not too big, not too small.

"Bunny, have you ever-"

She cut his question off, by kissing him again. She didn't seem to want him to talk. Which he could understand. It was almost as if they were both afraid that they would end up arguing again. Only it would be worst now, with all the sexual tension between them. Bunny pulled back from him, slightly.

"I know what I'm doing." she whispered to him, as she tugged his shirt up, over his head.

Darien knew it was over when she placed her hands on his naked flesh. His body jerked, hardened, and shuttered with need. She had tormented him all the way over, and he wasn't sure he could make it to the back of the apartment, where his bedroom was. He wanted to hear her sighs, needed her to feel the same building desire that was so raw, so strong, so _everything…_

Usagi ran her hands down his chest, loving the feel of his bare skin under her palms. He was so hot and unyieldingly firm. She leaned back so she could see what she was touching, but he distracted her by leaning forward and nibbling on her neck.

Darien tasted her skin and let his mouth wander to her collar bone. Desire shot through Usagi, leaving her limp against him, the door still at her back. Her body trembled against his and she dropped her hands to the waistband of his pants and tugged.

He understood the silent demand and pulled slightly away from her. She quickly unzipped him and slid her hand inside. Darien lost his breath as she brushed his length with her fingers before closing her hand around him.

She couldn't believe it. She was touching him. It was strange, knowing what he liked, without ever laying a hand on him. But now she was, and he was robbing her every breath with the look in his eyes. Usagi couldn't believe how aroused she was getting by just touching him.

Darien leaned down and rested his head against the crook of her neck as she stroked him. He couldn't help the small jerk of his hips as she moved her hand in a slow motion. He knew he wasn't going to last another second if she kept that action up, so he stilled her hand with one of his.

"Put your arms around my neck." he ordered, hoarsely into her neck.

He felt her comply, and he reached down, placing her legs around his waist. He carried her further into the living room until he reached the large sofa. He laid her down on it, staying in between her thighs. They were both naked from the waist up, breast to chest. Each loved the skin to skin contact, becoming more aroused.

Darien reached up to her hair, pulling it out of the messy bun. Usagi reached up to help him, threading her fingers thorough it, effectively unbraiding it. He buried his hands in the mass of silk, taking two fistfuls, holding her close while his mouth retook hers. He took the kiss deeper and deeper. He could sense her growing desire as she moved against him, restlessly.

"You have no idea how much I want you, Bunny."

His hand almost shook as he brought it out of her hair, down her neck, until he reached her breast. At once her nipple peaked, hardened and tight under his palm. He could hear her breathing become erratic.

"Then take me." Usagi urged him, breathlessly.

The words were like a bolt of lightening, heading straight to his groin. His body jerked and thickened more against his pants, and he was grateful that she had already unzipped him. He shifted against her, bring one foot to the back of the other, repeating the action until both of his shoes and socks were off, falling to the floor.

Darien felt her hands go again to his waistband, shoving his pants from his hips. He lifted slightly, then wiggled as she pushed the material lower, taking his boxers with them. Usagi could feel him, pressed tightly against the core of her body. She gave a slight moan, as she arched against him, wrapping her legs tightly around him.

Darien felt like he was going to die. He dropped his head to her breast, blowing warm air against her hardened nipples and she gave another little moan. He brushed his fingers lightly against her skin, feeling her shiver. He dropped his head and began to lick and nibble the sensitive flesh, and her breath hitched. Then she shuddered when his tongue swirled and teased, before his mouth closed over the tight peaks.

Usagi gasped. Gods, she loved his mouth. He lightly scrapped her skin with his teeth before he applied suction, as her breathing became more labored. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Darien pulled back, to look at her face, and caught a glimpse of her chest before focusing. He had marked her. He couldn't explain the satisfaction that coursed through his body at the signs of his possession. Her skin was sensitive and marked easily, small strawberry bites patched her breast. Darien kissed each one and laved at them with his tongue. The sight only added to the wave of lust flowing through him.

He caught her eyes as he moved his body down hers, until he was eye level with her navel. Usagi stared at his face, stamped deep with sensuality, his eyes dark with hunger and intent. She brought her hands to his shoulders, fingers biting into his flesh as she braced herself. She knew that look. She needed this, she needed him.

His mouth moved over her belly, tongue teasing her belly button. Darien nipped her and she gasped as he hands caressed the insides of her thighs. She watched as his head dipped lower and lower, until she was unable to think. Only her body reacted, her lungs burned and the junction between her legs was on fire.

His hands lifted her hips as his fingers hooked the edges of her panties, slowly dragging them down her thighs. She bent her knees and brought one leg up, slipping her foot loose of the material. Darien pushed the material down her other incredibly long leg until she bent her ankle and flip it to the floor.

He traced his fingers back up her leg to her thigh. He bent his head, inches away from the most intimate part of her body, and inhaled her scent. Darien turned his head and softly nuzzled her thigh, before lowering his open mouth, catching her flesh, and sucking. He felt her quiver and tremble as a gasp left her lips, a moment before a moan. He inched his way to the center of her body, taking care to kiss or lick every piece of her in between.

Darien looked up to see her face and saw that she had her head thrown back, resting on the arm of the couch. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, passion written clearly on her face. Darien had never saw a more beautiful sight. He turned his attention back down to her body, and blew lightly at the entrance of her body.

She arched her hips, silently pleading. He used his tongue to take a long, slow swipe of her soft flesh. Usagi cried out. The breath froze in her lungs and time ceased to exist. His tongue pushed deep inside her, sending streaks of white hot lightening throughout her body. Involuntarily, her hands fisted in his hair, tugging. As he stroked and nipped her, she heard herself crying out, begging. And when she couldn't take it anymore, she jerked his mouth away from the center of her body and to her lips.

Darien was breathing hard when her mouth found his. Usagi was moving her hips, positioning him at her entrance and using her legs to circle his waist, bringing him closer. She was blowing his mind, making him crazy as she pressed against him. His teeth clenched as he moved, pressing forward.

Usagi felt the head of his erection pressing tightly against her entrance, now hot and slick. Then he was stretching her, the sensation burning through her. He drove through tight folds, forcing her body to accommodate him. He felt too big, too thick, too impossible to take inside her. She bite her lip to keep from crying out. Yee gods, she had _forgotten_ this part. Too caught up, she had forgotten that her present body was new to this.

Inwardly, Darien gave a slight frown when he was met with resistance. He mentally shrugged it off and thrust hard and deep, tearing past the thin barrier he hadn't known existed.

Pain mingled with pleasure for Usagi. He had destroyed her control with that one hard thrust, and she couldn't stop the pain filled cry from passing her lips.

The cry reached Darien's brain through the haze that had seemed to settle there the moment they had entered his apartment. Usagi could tell that he was confused, then not, as he seemed to piece it together.

Darien tried to regain some semblance of control through his shock, but her body was gripping his tight, hot enough to scorch. He gave into the sensation, bracing himself with his hands, on either side of her shoulders, his body covering hers as he bent his head.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to her, hoarsely.

Before she could reply, he took her mouth as he began a driving rhythm through inner muscles so tight and reluctant, seizing him as he plunged deeper and deeper. He felt her gasp, and to his relief, her hips lifted to meet his each thrust. He heard her cry out a few times. In pleasure or pain, he wasn't sure.

His powerful strokes were driving her higher, closer to release. She thrashed beneath him, somewhere between fighting him off and yanking him closer. Usagi had been totally unprepared for the painful pleasure racking her body. The pressure was building, until she had to fight to remember to breathe. Each thrust sent her reeling and grasping for the edges of her sanity. She couldn't remember who she was, who she used to be. All she could see was him, above her, riding her body hard and deep, making her want to come apart.

Darien dragged her legs over his arms, his hips thrust even deeper so that her muscles clasped tightly, squeezing down until he uttered a hoarse cry and the world around her went crazy, colors spinning out of control. The explosion ripped through her body, a feeling so intense, she couldn't even cry out.

Darien couldn't hold on with her body rippling and pulsing around him. His release came harsh and violent. Pulse after pulse jetted inside her, his body weak. He collapsed on top of her, heart pounding, trying to catch his breath. Nothing had ever been that good. He never wanted to move. He wanted to stay like this, inside her body, for the rest of the night. But he knew he couldn't, there was one important thing he had to ask…

Author's Note 2: If I don't answer your questions, please don't think that I'm ignoring you. I'm not. It just means that it will be revealed in later chapters, or in that particular Senshi's story. Okay, now that I have gotten them this far, do I continue with Usagi and Mamoru or move on to the next pair? And who do you think should come next? I was thinking Rei, because it would be really easy to ease into. Anywho, send your comments and reviews! You guys rock!

(1) I have nothing against country, I happen to like it. However, for the purpose of this story, Rei doesn't.

(2) Yea, Babs, hmm, I don't listen to her, so I can't say if I like her or not

(3) Amaterasu is perhaps the most important Shinto deity. She is the kami of the sun. You can find more about her at wikipedia.

(4) Because this, in my opinion, is a _hot_ bike. :shivers: google it


End file.
